


A Chance

by RangerKai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rape, Romance, Sex, some canon relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerKai/pseuds/RangerKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been through as much as any other survivor in this world, he's found himself alone having lost everyone he loved, now he feels like he doesn't need anyone else. He fights for himself, fights to find a safe place. And just as he almost does everything falls apart. Then there's Rick, the man who only cares about his own people and to hell with everyone else. Can these two find a way to work together? Will they help each other cope with this world or will they drive each other further into oblivion?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing Path's

**Author's Note:**

> Shane never tried to kill Rick, Lori had her baby at the farmhouse but died during childbirth. A herd did eventually rip through the farm killing Patricia and the others as well as T-Dog. Other than that it's the same, Rick lost it after Lori but Shane and Carl brought him back from the edge. The Ricktatorship did occur after losing the farm though Shane still buts heads with him, with Lori gone their relationship is better than it was, so to speak. Shane did however kill Randall and felt the groups wrath afterwards.

A young man about twenty two years old sat on gravel between two sets of fences, inner and outer fences of what was once a prison, but now in this world it was a deathtrap. His facial hair was grown out, not too long, and not to full, a scar ran down the right side of his forehead, it reached all the way down under his eye, ending midway down his cheek. Chris was his name, and he would never have a full on beard he decided long ago, his genes just wouldn't allow it. Snarling to his right and his left as some walkers tried to get at him through both fences. Walkers, zombies, biters, whatever you wanted to call them they we're the living brought back after death and all they did was eat. Chris rolled his eyes, laying back against the gravel.  
  
"Oh shutup." He mumbled staring up at the blue sky. The sky was the one thing that hadn't changed when the world fell apart, it was still as beautiful as ever.  
  
Chris brought his hand up to his forehead for a moment with a sigh. It had been a year in this hell, and it was wearing on him more and more each day. He sat up staring to the inner green grassy courtyard of the prison, ignoring the walker dangling against the fence in front of him. Walkers roamed through it, many bodies lined the fence where he'd killed them but there just seemed to be no end to them. Every time he killed one, five more would roam out from the inner prison. That damn gate needed to be closed but he had no way of doing it.  
  
"I will take this place." He mumbled, standing he shoved his machete through the fence ending the annoying snarls.   
  
Chris had been sitting in this graveled area for the last three weeks, only leaving when he needed to find supplies from the nearby town. He thought by now he'd be setup inside but he hadn't even made a dent and it was a bit demoralizing to say the least.  
  
\--  
  
The next day he went on one of those very runs, entering a home he'd stumbled upon. Most places nowadays we're picked clean but if you knew where to look you could still find some jewels in the ruff. And that he did, a small haul of beans that would last him at least another week. As he was shoving them in his bag a creaky board from behind him had him spinning, machete already on the move to cleave the stealthy walkers head clean in half. How had it gotten so close without him noticing? Chris peered about the home briefly, something felt off and Chris always trusted his gut, so he grabbed his bag and moved out.  
  
\--  
  
Chris sat inside the watchtower on his sleeping bag munching on some of the beans he'd nabbed earlier, once finished he put the can in his pile of used cans in the corner. He'd tie them up on some string as an alarm system in the woods later, for now he wanted to stretch. Walking along the gravel path he stared at the inner courtyard doing his count of the dead still moving. Each day it fluctuated as some moved into it and some moved back into the inner prison.  
  
That was when he heard the fence being pulled on, jingling more than any walker had ever done. The watchtower was in the way of where it was coming from and he had to move to see what it was. And sure enough there we're two guys sprinting along the gravel path towards him. The two having large knives out. He turned to run the other way and sure enough there was a third with a baseball bat.  
  
 _Shit_. He was trapped.  
  
\--  
  
Rick and Daryl stood on the train tracks staring at the prison. "Yeah." Rick said with what was almost a smile. "That'll work."  
  
The redneck beside him let out a low growl, "Look there." Daryl pointed towards the right side of the fences. Inside they could see four guys, three of which had surrounded the one. The differences we're clear even from here, the younger man in the center atleast looked a little decent, as far as how people looked these days. But the other three we're practically caked in dirt and grime. "What do you make of that?" Daryl asked.  
  
Rick shook his head, "Dunno. But they're in our way."  
  
They watched silently as the three moved together suddenly striking at Chris. Chris had his machete and wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
\--  
  
"Alright assholes, let's get this going." Chris said, the three never standing still. Chris had his work cut out for him trying to keep eyes on all three, and he rarely did, his head turning to look from one side to the other constantly. He wasn't going to make the first move, let them make the mistake.  
  
And sure enough they did, the baseball bat flew at his head, Chris ducked, watching the other two move in to stab him. One lost his hand to Chris' machete, the other knife however did slice Chris' arm open. The man with no arm screamed as he fell backwards, his partner turning to glance at his injured friend allowing Chris the moment he needed and sunk the machete deep into his gut.  
  
  
The man was stronger than Chris gave him credit for because instead of just slowly dying he actually stabbed back, but with little strength it was little more than a flesh wound. Surprisingly enough the man with no hand was now rushing him with the knife in the other hand, before Chris could even pull the machete out of the dead man he felt strong hands grab his arm stopping him from his weapon. The third guy with the bat had finally joined in.  
  
Chris growled as he pushed backwards against the third man, trying to dodge the knife and knock baseball bat guy over as well. The man with the knife lost his balance and fell, Chris took his chance and lunged for his machete, yanking it free he finished the second guy off.  
  
Word wise the fight had been quiet, so when he heard a yell it confused him, for that split second until there was a pang against the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
\--  
  
Rick practically felt Daryl tense beside him, and glanced at him curiously. "It don't feel right. Just watchin'. And I know if I'm feelin' it you must be feelin' it more."  
  
Daryl eyed Rick a moment and Rick turned to look at the scuffle. "Maybe." Rick could tell Daryl wanted to intervene, but he wasn't about to unless Rick said something. "Alright, let's see where this goes." Rick said, and Daryl sprinted off with Rick right on his heels.  
  
When they neared the fence they could see that atleast one of them was dead, the machete wielder was still dealing with the two though. The second one went down, and Rick watched as the man with the baseball bat was winding up for a hard hit, and the young man was completely oblivious.  
  
"HEY!!" Rick yelled, in such a tone that it even caught Daryl off guard momentarily. Crack, the young man fell as the bat collided with the back of his head. The man ignored the yell, raising the bat higher to smash in Chris' head. There was a twang and the man fell over, Daryl's arrow in his chest.  
  
As they stepped up to the fence staring at the gory scene Rick glanced at Daryl. "Bring the rest of the group here, I'm going to deal with them, make sure they don't turn."  
  
Daryl raised an eyebrow. "And the kid?" Rick glanced back at the bodies, sure enough even with a bloody head wound Rick could see his chest was still rising and falling.  
  
"If he's still alive I'll tie him up. We can deal with it later."  
  
  
\--  
  
Chris heard gunfire, it felt distant but as he regained consciousness it became more clear. His head felt like it was being constantly beat on, pounding like drums constantly. He was lying down in the gravel, he tried to move but found his hands bound behind his back, panic set in and he tried to sit up. And that was too much too soon because suddenly he was back on the ground losing consciousness once again.  
  
\--  
  
The next time he woke to voices, it was night and the cool air felt nice against his skin. He wasn't laying against the ground anymore, however now his hands we're bound against the inner fence. He was sat with his back against it, his legs sprawled out. He slowly opened his eyes looking up at the two men standing in front of him arguing, footsteps nearing told him a third was on the way.  
  
"Man you shoulda' killed him the moment you saw him! I'm tellin' you keeping him here is a mistake!" The one on the left said.  
  
"It ain't your call Shane! You weren't there, Daryl and I had a split second decision to make and we made it, so deal with it! You ain't pullin' another Randall." the other called back. This shut this Shane guy up.  
  
Chris shook his head gently trying to clear the cobwebs, and a moan escaped his mouth, bad idea, he'd been numb to the pain but in doing that he'd brought it back tenfold. Both looked down at him, growl's coming from both of them. Chris ignored it, staring up at them defiantly. 'Shane' rolled his eyes walking off, passing an older man on the way. It hurt to look up so Chris let his eyes fall to the gravel below.  
  
The bearded man that had stayed crouched down trying to meet him at eye level. At first Chris denied it but he couldn't help but notice the blue eyes, and found himself meeting this mans gaze.   
  
"You alone?" The man asked, half angrily.  
  
Chris just stared back quietly, "I won't ask nicely again."  
  
Chris sighed, what could it hurt to talk to him? "Yeah I'm alone."  
  
Rick's eyebrow raised, "No group?"  
  
Chris winced at a surge of pain in his head. "No group."   
  
Rick's eyes slanted towards him as if studying him for a weakness before standing and walking away and speaking to the white haired older man.  
  
 _I am so fucked..._ Chris thought peering around. The older man left and Rick returned, Chris' eyes flicked to the machete in his hand, _his_ machete. "Come back to kill me with my own weapon huh?" Chris couldn't hide the chuckle, even if it caused his head more pain.  
  
"No, if we wanted to kill you we'd have done it when you we're out cold. Our doc says you got a bad concussion. You heal then your gone, and you don't come back or we will kill you, end of story."  
  
Chris growled, "No way! I've been working on this prison for weeks, there's no way in hell I'm just going to leave!!"  
  
And then the machete was against his neck. Rick's head cocked angrily to the side as if daring him to continue and Chris fell silent, after a moment Rick removed the machete and stepped back.   
  
"You don't get a choice." And then Rick walked away, heading back into the inner courtyard behind him.  
  
Chris peeked over his shoulder, there was a group of people standing by a fire they'd built, watching him. Probably watched the whole thing, even if they couldn't here what was said from that distance. Chris noticed a kid, and he was holding something in his arms. Christ, it was a baby, a baby of all things. Chris watched as Rick walked up the boy laying a hand on his shoulder, then following his gaze Chris and Ricks eyes met once more, Rick's glare causing Chris to stop watching them, face the outside of the prison, the only direction his body could actually point.  
  
And that's when Chris remembered the fight, remembered the yell, then nothing. Had they intervened? Saved him?  
  
\--  
  
A while later, Chris had his head resting against the nearby cold metal bar. He felt nauseated, and it was terrible. Suddenly singing from the campfire caused him to turn their direction, a young blonde girl was singing and another young woman joined in. It was weird, this group almost seemed normal, singing, a baby, a doctor? Except for the assholes, but Chris knew they had to be assholes, or they couldn't protect the rest of the group from this world.  
  
A twig snapped behind him and to the right, Chris turned to see the boy with the large hat watching him, gun in hand. Chris couldn't tell if the kid was curious or stupid.   
  
"Run along kid or we'll both be in trouble." Chris said turning his head back to the outside of the prison.  
  
" _Carl_." A familiar deep southern voice said, and Chris listened as the boys footsteps faded away as he retreated back to the fire. The larger footsteps neared him and Chris fought to turn around and eye the man.  
  
Chris nodded up at the watchtower, "I've got beans and jerky stashed up there if you want them." _What. The. Hell._ Had he just said that? Had he just offered his food to them? Told them where his stuff was? What was wrong with him?  
  
The man cleared his throat to get Chris' attention, Chris turned his head to find a piece of jerky shoved in his face. Chris stared at it a moment before looking up at Rick. Rick's hand jerked slightly, telling Chris he should eat it, and so he did.   
  
"Hand feeding me now?" Chris mumbled through a partially full mouth.  
  
"We found your _stash_ and we're taking it, but thanks for offering anyhow." The way he said thanks let Chris know he didn't mean it.  
  
Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, "Atleast I got a bite of it."  
  
And suddenly there was a small cup shoved in his face. "Drink." Rick said plainly and Chris was thankful, he must have sat in the sun for a long time because he was parched with dry cracked lips. Chris tilted his head back allowing Rick to pour it into his mouth, too fast though as Chris coughed and sputtered at the end.  
  
After the fit Chris eyed Rick as he started to walk away. "Why?" Chris asked and Rick stopped. "Why are you helping me? Why didn't you just kill me?"  
  
He could hear Ricks chuckle. "Our man said the same thing. And honestly I don't know, we've skipped on helping people and killed others it's not like we're against it. But I look at you, and you can't be too much older than my son."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes again, people always thought he was young, and that bothered him. "Try twenty three asshole."  
  
Rick raised an eybrow, "Older than you look, whatever. The point is if Carl ever got into a tough spot like you we're in today I'd like to think if someone was there they'd do something. And we did, do something that is." And with that Rick walked away.  
  
Chris turned back staring at the gravel below him, not sure what to think.  
  
\--  
  
The night was rough, you'd think that for someone with a head injury he'd sleep like a rock but it wasn't the case. He was at the mercy of the world, tied up and defenseless. And it scratched at the back of his mind, and he jolted awake with every little noise, everytime expecting to open his eyes to his own death.   
  
He knew he was inbetween two fences, knew it was safe, he'd been through these fences hundreds of times now but he'd never slept out here, never allowed himself to feel safe and for good reason.  
  
At one point something had jolted him from his sleep, he was tired but he knew it would happen again and decided to try and keep himself awake atlaest for a bit. The night was nice, not too chilly and it was much needed after the hot day. Chris glanced over his shoulder, the fire was low, the group sleeping around it.   
  
Looking about was when he finally spotted the lookout ontop of the overturned bus by the entrance, it was Rick, and there was an eerie moment when he realized Rick was staring right back at him.   
  
Chris quickly turned away feeling uncomfortable at the stare, it was like a hawk watching its prey and Chris squirmed a bit trying to get more comfortable. Was Rick watching him? Or had he somehow noticed him wake up? Had he moved gravel when he jolted awake?  
  
\--  
  
The next day the Korean kid walked into the path, sitting down in front of Chris. He'd been there for about five minutes, "You gonna say somethin' or just stare at me all day?"  
  
"Name's Glenn." He finally spoke up.  
  
Chris nodded, "Chris."  
  
Glenn sat back slightly eyeing him, almost studying him. "What's with you?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
Glenn shook his head, "Trying to figure out why Rick and Daryl saved you. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they did but we'd given up on saving people."  
  
Chris sighed leaning his head against the metal pole, "Said somethin' about lookin' so young, reminding him of his son. Then he went on about how if his son was ever in trouble he'd hope someone would help him, some bullshit like that."  
  
Glenn's chuckling drew Chris' attention back to Glenn, giving him a confused look. "In short terms that's what I told Rick the day I met him, and saved him."   
  
Glenn's eyes turned to look at Rick off in the distance of the courtyard. "And since then he's saved my life more times than I can count."  
  
Glenn left soon after leaving Chris to his thoughts, this Rick guy had some conflicting persona's it would seem. One minute he was threatening and the next he was kind, if it could be considered that these days, Chris wasn't one to complain though.  
  
Rick's group cleared the prison's courtyard followed by one of the cell blocks. Chris was forced to watch from his spot across the field looking over his shoulder. He'd stared for so long he'd ended up with a crick in his neck. It was frustrating watching them do what he'd wanted to do for so long, for taking what he still felt was rightfully his, what he longed for.  
  
And the group disappeared inside for the evening, Chris wondered if they'd shut themselves up inside and leave him here to rot.  
  
That night Rick, Daryl, and Shane walked out to him. Shane looked rather pissed, as usual. He gave Chris' foot a kick to make sure he was awake. "How exactly we gonna do this?" Shane asked.  
  
Rick just shrugged, "Simple, unbind his wrists and re-bind them."  
  
Chris looked up at them, "Do I get a say?"  
  
"No." Both Rick and Shane said in unison.  
  
Chris just growled, "What exactly are you doing with me then?"  
  
"Movin' ya." Daryl spoke up, nodding up to the watchtower. "Can't have you out here like a damn dinner bell or scarecrow, wouldn't want you to croak in the sun neither. We're putting you in there."  
  
Chris sighed, "Fine. Look you don't have to bind my wrists again til we're up there. I won't do anything, you have my word."  
  
Shane snorted, "Your word don't mean shit to us."  
  
Chris growled, "So far you've all treated me well. I'm not dead, you haven't starved me," he glanced at Rick, "and I've been told you'll be letting me go. All things considered you've been decent to me and I'm not stupid enough to try anything with three of you fuckin' armed. And this is beneficial to me, whether it's your intention or not my being in that tower is helping me. I'm not going to try anything because your helping me, I'm not that kinda guy. 'Sides, I do owe you my life."  
  
Rick and Daryl glanced at each other and Shane smacked his thighs. "Your shittin' me right? Your actually going to trust him?"  
  
Rick shook his head, "Trust is reaching, but I think we can give him the chance. You don't like it then keep your gun on him the whole time." Rick and Shane eyed each other for a moment before Shane stomped off.  
  
Daryl bent over, eyeing Chris the whole time as he took a knife and cut the bindings. Chris slowly rubbed at where the bindings had bit into his skin, chaffed and a little bloody.  
  
"I'm surprised you actually listened to me." Chris said as the two backed up and he used the fence behind him to stand. "I mean--" Chris hit a dizzy spell as he lurched forwards, his arms groping out for the fence and instead found Rick's arms grabbing his, supporting his balance keeping him from falling. Chris closed his eyes trying to let it subside, drifting away from Rick and to the fence he vomited, panting as he stared at the ground leaning against the fence.  
  
"Hershel said you might be hit pretty hard with the concussion and all." Rick said and Chris kept still staring at the ground trying to keep whatever else was left in his stomach, in his stomach.  
  
"Hershel your doc?" Chris asked unmoving.  
  
Daryl smirked, "Yup."  
  
Chris sighed as he straightened up, "Sounds like he knows his stuff." Chris tried to smile but he wasn't sure how it looked.  
  
"You alright to make it?" Rick asked his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Chris looked down the path leading to the watchtower in despair. "Let's find out."  
  
Chris made it the rest of the way slowly, his head felt like it did the night before, this concussion business was the real deal. He honored their deal, and Rick cuffed him to the watchtower, close enough to the door so he could open and shut it with his feet if he wanted. It was the same tower he'd slept in the last few weeks so it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time posting, I'm not very good with writing in my opinion so I tend not to but I figured why the hell not.
> 
> There aren't enough Rick/OMC fics out there and that makes me sad.


	2. Try

Chris woke to voices coming from the courtyard, he sat up stretching his neck to look out the window of the watchtower. He could see Rick and some of the others with some new guys, by the outfits they we're prisoners. Looks like the place wasn't so empty afterall. A brief heated moment between the two groups before going back inside. For the rest of the day it was quiet, Chris liked it that way but he couldn't help but feel restless just knowing people we're so close.  
  
He wanted to know what was happening, he was curious by nature. The pipe like object Chris was handcuffed to was loose, he'd realized the night before, if he truly wanted to he could be out of here in minutes. He didn't know how far he'd make it with no supplies, or how long it would take before he passed out from the concussion. So he decided against it, for now.   
  
Besides these people had said he was free to go when he'd healed and even though Rick was a hardass he still believed him.  
  
Footsteps coming up the watchtower brought Chris from his stupor later that evening. Shane showed up with that asshole grin of his, "Still alive and kickin' I see." The man said leaning against one of the windows.  
  
Chris ignored the provocative words, not letting this man get to him. Shrugging Shane leaned in holding water bottle with a quarter of water at the bottom.   
  
"Rick asked me to bring you this..." Shane swished it around slightly.  
  
Chris felt his skin crawl, the day had been a scorcher just like the last and his throat was dry and more than ready for something to drink.   
  
Shane leaned down keeping his grin going before putting the bottle to his own lips and drinking it, never letting his eyes leave Chris' face. Chris didn't give him the satisfaction and just simply stared at him like he was and idiot.   
  
"Did my part." The man said with a shrug before leaving.  
  
Once he was gone Chris let himself fume, how that man was an absolute jackass.  
  
\--  
  
Ricks group was finally settling in, bringing their vehicles inside the fences, setting up and Chris sat listening, watching when he could. Both Carol and Daryl had visited him at different times.   
  
He'd heard what happened to Hershel's leg, but that the man was fine now.   
  
He never mentioned anything about Shane, he doubted they'd believe him anyways.  
  
Chris heard chuckles, actual _happy_ chuckles. He had the door opened and peeked to see what was going on and sure enough there was Hershel standing with crutches. Chris couldn't prevent the smile on his face, that old man was tough.  
  
And then came the shouts, yelling, cries, shots. Chris looked up once again to see the group splitting into different exits at the courtyard, walkers had somehow gotten in.  
  
Glenn, Daryl, and Rick we're in the outer fence, he could hear Rick yelling and their steps along the gravel as they rushed by the tower.   
  
He didn't know these people well but he couldn't help but panic for them, he didn't wish them harm. Well maybe Shane but not death, maybe he could stand seeing the guy could get his balls chopped off but other than that nah.  
  
And then the speaker system went off, like a freaking siren. "That's gonna draw everything for miles!" Chris said to himself. More shots, Rick and the others shooting the speakers, and then they rushed inside. The only one's still in view we're Hershel and the blonde girl, keeping safe in a small fenced off area.  
  
And then more footsteps, footsteps? Chris pulled as far as he could from his restraints to spot one of the prisoners with a fire axe moving by the tower heading towards the courtyard. And he looked pissed.  
  
Chris didn't hesitate, pulling against the pipe, the cuffs cutting into his wrists he eventually pulled free. Moving his cuffed hands under his legs and in front of him he stood a little wobbly and moved down the tower.  
  
Rushing through the gate he could hear the girl screaming, and Hershel was hitting at the prisoner with one of his crutches at the entrance to the small area they we're in, the crutch was the only thing keeping the axe at bay, and then there was a screaming baby, and he realized the blonde girl had the baby clutched in her arms.  
  
Chris gritted his teeth, digging his nails into his palms to try and keep himself focused and not fall over. He rushed forwards, "Hey!" He called out and the guy turned in time for Chris to smash into him. Chris hurtled him into the wall but somehow he'd kept hold of his axe and Chris was forced to jump back when he swung it at him. He heard Hershel mumble something to the girl as they moved back against the fence in their small area.  
  
The man had a crazed look in his eyes and he was practically snarling as he rushed Chris. Chris took a step back immediately stumbling over a dead walker, he rolled on the ground to dodge the axe as it lodged itself into one of the bodies.  
  
What was he thinking? He was going to lose this fight, not only was he unarmed but he was injured and cuffed, his reaction skills we're limited and hindered.   
  
Chris wasn't about to give up though, he jumped up and before the man could counter he tackled him once again, the axe dropped this time. Chris' head was throbbing but adrenaline was taking over and he grappled with the other man. Eventually finding purchase and getting the chain from the cuff's around his neck.  
  
He pulled as hard as he could, feeling the man struggle beneath him, and then suddenly something hit him in the face dazing him, and he felt himself being thrown off.  
  
There was a click and a gun shoved in his face, then a hand pressed hard against his chest keeping him in place, the first thing he saw was those blue eyes, tired and filled with rage and Chris froze, he knew Rick was going to kill him.  
  
"No, Rick!" The blonde girls voice cried out from somewhere behind Rick. Rick didn't flinch, his finger on the trigger staring at Chris practically shaking.   
  
Chris didn't even swallow for fear of giving Rick a reason to pull it, he'd had guns in his face plenty of times but _this_ was different and even though he felt he didn't deserve it he was fear stricken, which hadn't happened in a long time, because he knew Rick meant it.  
  
"He saved us!" she said. And Chris watched as Rick's determination faltered, his eyes glancing to the side.  
  
Rick took a step back but kept the gun firmly aimed at Chris forehead. "Hershel?" Rick asked.  
  
"It's true, that prisoner was going to kill us and Chris intervened."  
  
"Why?" Rick asked moving back into Chris' space.  
  
"'Cuz if I was ever in a spot like that I'd like to think someone would do the same for me."  
  
Rick smirked at the reply, hearing his own words echoed back at him then clicked the gun back, he almost smiled. He turned to face Daryl, "It's safe to assume Andrew is the one who set off the alarms, to distract us and separate us."  
  
Chris didn't move, many eyes were on him and he didn't want another gun pressed to his face. He simply sat up, wiping at his now bloody nose. Chris did glance over at Andrew, the man was dead, and if he wasn't the bolt Daryl put through his brain a second later did the trick, or atleast kept him from coming back.  
  
And then Shane was on him, dragging him to his feet by his elbow. "C'mon asshole." Shane spat and Chris held back the urge to hit him while he could.  
  
Chris allowed himself to be led to the nearby fence where he was again cuffed to it. Atleast he was inside the inner portion of the prison now, if that could be considered an upside.  
  
He watched Rick moving quickly to the blonde girl and baby, kissing it on the head. He whispered something, probably a thankyou as it was clear this man was the father though Chris had figured that out days ago.  
  
They went about clearing the cell block and courtyard of the bodies, luckily no one had been hurt, well except Chris himself. They worked just a few feet away but none of them acknowledged his presence. The blonde girl did give him a brief smile before going into the cell block with the baby, Hershel had also given him a nod of thanks.  
  
He didn't need thankyou's, he'd just done what his instincts had told him to. These weren't bad people and that was worth _trying_.  
  
\--  
  
The sun had started falling, the group had moved into the cellblock having finished burning the bodies, Daryl was on watch in the other watchtower, leaving Chris outside. He had to admit he'd wished they'd cuffed him in an area that was a bit more comfortable, he wasn't really able to find a spot that he liked in his limited space.  
  
The cellblock door screeched open and Chris turned his head to watch the blonde girl coming out.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you." She said leaning against a nearby wall.  
  
Chris exhaled, "No need. Though you probably shouldn't be out here talking to me, they know?"  
  
She rocked her hips to the side. "No, but there's no need. Your not dangerous."  
  
Chris simply smirked, "But I am." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not to me your not, not to us. You risked yourself for us today, I saw that."  
  
Chris found himself caught off guard, he couldn't tell if she was naive or if she was smarter than he gave her credit. Seemingly happy with herself she walked over to a nearby bin grabbing a rag and dabbing it in some water.  
  
When she knelt down in front of him his first instinct was to recoil away. "I'm just going to clean the blood off." Trying to give him a reassuring smile.  
  
And then footsteps, "Beth?... I've got this." The girl turned to stand and Rick was there, the two exchanged glances before she nodded handing him the rag.  
  
Then Rick knelt taking her place and once again Chris recoiled. "I should probably apologize for this." He said dabbing at the blood, Chris allowing him and relaxing to an extent.  
  
"But you won't, and you shouldn't." Rick looked from where he was dabbing to meet Chris' gaze. "I get where it came from. There was chaos, your people we're in trouble, and there I was suddenly not chained to the watchtower anymore. You recognized me as a threat and you we're going to get rid of the threat...me."  
  
Rick sighed, "Yeah but you weren't a threat. And I almost killed you, for trying to help. You saved some of our people, you protected my child."  
  
Chris shrugged, "You didn't know the whole story. Are you seriously feeling guilty? What happened Rick I thought you didn't care?"  
  
Rick growled standing up, "Never said that, I'm protecting my family."  
  
"Exactly." Chris quickly cut in.  
  
"Fine, you win. I'm not sorry." Chris just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well you can be a little sorry, I mean I could always use a little water."  
  
Rick chuckled stepping back. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
And he did, or so Chris was led to assume because about ten minutes later the brunette came out with some food and water.  
  
"I'm thankful." She said helping him eat and drink.  
  
"I'm getting alot of that." Chris said licking his lips trying to collect every last drop.  
  
She smiled at him, "My names Maggie, Maggie Greene. And today you saved my father and my sister. So yeah, I'm thankful." Chris took a minute to analyze the words.  
  
"Greene?" He asked blinking.She looked at him curiously, "You know a Shawn Greene?"  
  
She nodded, "Did. Step-Brother, he died when this started. How'd you know him?"  
  
Chris sighed, "Went to school with him. Nice enough guy, sorry." She shook her head smiling.  
  
"No, it's nice to be reminded of those we've lost every once in a while. Keeps them going inside of us." Chris gave her a half-smile.  
  
She was alot like her sister it would seem, and they both reminded him of Shawn somehow even though he hadn't known Shawn other than the occasional conversation. It was weird, the random things he remembered from before.  
  
And then Glenn came out whistling for Daryl to come inside, he gave Chris a thumbs up which just confused him.  
  
About twenty minutes later a small group of Rick, Daryl, Carol, and Maggie came out.  
  
"We talked bout it and we're giving you parole." Carol said, Chris looked up at them in confusion.  
  
"There's a commons area we can keep locked up, it's safe and you'll be able to move around." Maggie added with a smile.  
  
And then Rick was uncuffing him, again Chris found himself nursing his raw and slightly bloody wrists.  
  
He stood slowly gaining his balance, "What's the catch?" he asked eyeing Rick and Daryl. Daryl shrugged before walking off returning to the watchtower.  
  
"No catch. We're returning the favor for today." Rick replied.  
  
Chris exhaled, "Well technically I was returning the favor for saving my life, but who's keeping count."  
  
Rick just sighed half annoyed, "Look we're giving you a break, take it. But make no mistake you do anything we don't like your out of here, you try anything and I'll kill you myself."  
Chris teasingly saluted, "Yes sir." Both Maggie and Carol tried to stifle their giggles as they stepped away.  
  
Chris let himself untense, "Thankyou." He said staring at Rick and then moved by him following after the women.  
  
He wasn't fully able to keep his balance but there was mesh fence he leaned against when needed, and then he was in the common room with tables. Hershel sat at one of them with Carl both looking up at him, Beth paced nearby rocking the baby, she gave him a brief smile before moving deeper into the cell block towards the cells.  
  
"C'mon Carl." Came Shane's voice and Carl did get up and follow Shane into the cell area, but he did catch the dirty look Shane gave him.  
  
The fuck was this guys problem?  
  
"This room will be on lockdown most of the time." Came Rick's voice from behind him. "But we still have to use it to get places so it'll be open occasionally, when it is you stay inside of it, the cell block is off limits."  
  
Chris nodded as he stepped down the steps, seating himself at one of the tables. He was quiet, he felt like he'd just been sent to the principals office, he felt passive like he didn't want to do anything.  
  
And it was _wrong_.  
  
This wasn't him, was he unconsciously trying fit in?  
  
Hershel moved to check him over quickly and Chris didn't object, checking his pupils and pulse. Rick stood over Hershel's shoulder like a hawk.  
  
"Doesn't look like you did anymore damage." The old man said.  
  
Chris laughed, "Sure as hell feels like I did." He cupped his forehead into his hands, the never ending headache only made worse from Rick hitting him in the face and all the exertion of the fight.  
  
Night came and they all went to their cells, locking the three doors leading to the common room, which locked Chris inside. Daryl had been kind enough to grab Chris' sleeping back from the watchtower for him, so the hard floor wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
  
\--  
  
And it wasn't because it was the best damn sleep he'd had in a week, no a month, maybe longer. For once he let his guard down, being locked in had given him some sense of safety and he'd allowed his body to completely knock out.  
  
Three days had gone by and Hershel had finally made the call that Chris was done healing, that he was fine. The group moved into the common room standing near each other while Rick stepped forwards.  
  
"Initially we said you we're gone when you healed. We'll give you the same ultimatum we gave those prisoners, take your chance on the road or have your own cell block. And you stick to it, you don't come back to our side." Chris stood from sitting at the table.  
  
"It's not a choice, I can't go back out there." He glanced at the large metal door that led to the outside. Rick nodded as he understood, Chris said somewhat goodbye's to the group if they could be considered that and Rick and Daryl led him to the other cell block.  
  
"For weeks I dreamed of getting inside this place, making it safe. It's weird, having that come true." He turned to face them.   
  
"And to be honest I would have died trying, I think I knew that deep down but I had to try. But then you all came along and just...did it. And now here I am, you saved my life, gave me a safe place. I owe you alot Rick Grimes." The older man smirked.  
  
"Yeah well, let's just call it even." Rick reached out handing Chris his machete and even a gun.  
  
"What's this?" Chris asked suspiciously looking at the gun.  
  
"Let's call it a parting gift. Now you don't bother us and we don't bother you."  
  
And then they left, and at first Chris was happy but suddenly he felt _off_ , almost like he'd just lost when this should be considered a win, and he hated it.  
  
Maybe the lone wolf thing wasn't what he wanted afterall, and that realization scared him because he didn't have a choice.


	3. Silence

A week passed by rather uneventful, Chris had found a path in and out of the prison where he wouldn't bother or run into Rick's group as planned, he made a few runs so he wouldn't have to go back out for a while. Stocked up a little, the cell block was quiet and it was weird. If there was one thing that didn't happen in this world anymore it was quiet, or rather there was too much quiet but it always ended.  
  
Chris expected this quiet to never end, until the day it did.  
  
Chris had been sitting on the edge of his bed when voices echoing throughout the place reached his ears panicked yells, they were faint but they we're inside. Was it Rick's group? We're they in trouble? Chris wasted no time in leaving his cell block venturing deeper into the prison depths following the voices. Why would they go this deep? It didn't make sense.

And that's when he saw two men and a woman fighting walkers, a younger guy holding a woman who looked hurt, and they we're seconds away from being overrun.

Chris raised his weapon as he charged forwards, popping two shots off and killing the closest walkers.

The group stared at him confused, "Let's go!" he called out. They rushed after him, back to his cellblock where they all stood around panting.

"Who are you?" The dark skinned woman said.

"That's my question." Chris growled, "How'd you get in here?" Chris asked, the big guy stepped between them going to the injured woman where the other older man and the younger guy we're leaning over her. "She bit?" Chris asked, to which the black older guy nodded. Chris shook his head, "Sorry. But we've got to deal with it now."

"No!" The other man said, it would seem that he was her husband and the younger guy was their kid.

"Would you rather her come back as one of them Allen? Think man." The big guy looked to his friend sympathetically.  
  
Tyreese was the big mans name, Sasha his sister, Ben and Allen we're the woman's family. Tyreese dealt with her as promised and Ben and Allen sat in one of the cells grieving.

"Can...Can we stay here?" Sasha asked stepping forward, she seemed almost desperate. Chris sighed glancing at the cell Ben and Allen we're in.

"I..I'm sorry but I don't know you."

Tyreese crossed his arms over his chest, "We'll do our part, your alone right? Surely you could use the help." Chris admitted it was tempting, but he didn't know what these people we're capable of and he wasn't sure if he was willing to give it a try, too many bad experiences, he kept to himself and for good reason.

"It's not my call. There's another group here at the prison and they call the shots. You'll have to take it up with them."

"C'mon! We're good people." Sasha said getting emotional and loud but Tyreese quieted her.

"Alright. Just tell us where to go."  
  
Chris slowly stepped into the courtyard alone, the same courtyard he'd been cuffed in not too long ago. He was nervous, this was breaking the rule but it was for good reason.

"Hey!" Came a shout, and suddenly Shane was on him and shoving him against the wall with his forearm to Chris' throat. He was much stronger than Chris and they both knew it.

"I'm unarmed you fuck!" Chris spat as he struggled to push the bigger man away.

"Don't care you broke the rules." Shane gave him a gut punch that had Chris doubled over as he stepped back.  
  
More shouts and then Rick, Glenn, and Maggie we're beside Shane. Rick knelt down angrily eyeing Chris. "You ain't supposed to be here." Rick said pulling him to his feet, not exactly gently.

"We need to talk." Rick raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Some people showed up at my cellblock today. Seems we have a breach, and they're asking to stay. I told them it wasn't my call, and if I'd said otherwise they probably could've overtaken me even if they don't seem the sort. I had no choice but to come here."  
  
"More people?" Glenn asked confused.

"Said they came in near that burned down brick building at the back. We should probably deal with that."

Shane sneered, "What's this we? There ain't no we. There's you and us. We don't know you." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because you didn't try to."

Then Hershel and Daryl showed up, and they conversed in a huddled circle away from Chris who stood waiting. "You've got to start giving people a chance Rick." He heard the older man say. That comment had Rick glancing at Chris, to which Chris looked away.  
  
\--  
  
When Tyreese and Rick met face to face Chris couldn't help but be nervous. He knew Rick would go to any lengths to protect his group and if Tyreese even hinted at conflict Rick might put a bullet in them all right then and there.

And who knows maybe Chris will be one of those.

The two talked in the middle of the cell block. Sasha, Ben, and Allen watching from behind Tyreese and Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn from behind Rick.

Chris stood off to the side, if anything he was just hosting this in his home. Rick signaled for his people to exit and Rick followed to the door, Chris followed as well not entirely sure what the verdict was.

"Please." Tyreese said as Rick grabbed for the cell door.

"No." Rick said with a growl, "You stay here, we lock you in and see where it goes from there but that's it." At this point Sasha and the other two we're making their way over.

Then Rick eyed Chris, "You want out? This is your chance." Chris didn't hesitate even though he didn't understand what this fully meant, he kept his things packed and simply had to grab his bag before filing out. Rick shut the door and locked it with Tyreese's group looking on as they walked away.  
  
"You sure about them?" Glenn asked looking over his shoulder.

Rick shrugged, "We'll find out eventually. This is the best play for now."

When they returned to the courtyard the whole group was waiting for their return. Chris stayed at the rear as they reunited, uncomfortable and unsure what he was supposed to do. Was he being placed in another cellblock or getting kicked to the curb?

Daryl motioned him over, "Your with us now." He eyed Daryl with a raised brow.

"Just like that? Why?" Daryl shrugged and looked to Rick for an answer himself.

"When Andrew attacked you could have let it happen, try to take us out in the confusion but you didn't and you protected Hershel, Beth, my daughter Judith, and like Hershel said we didn't give you a chance. So here it is, you screw it up and your gone, you screw us and your dead. Simple as that."  
  
And then they went inside leaving Chris confused standing in the courtyard, Hershel on his crutches moved beside him.

"I've been workin' him for a while to let people in once in a while, to give them a shot. But he never does, so whatever you said, or maybe it's because of what you did for us. Either way this is rare, don't mess it up." The old man grinned and Chris just smiled and shook his head.  
  
\--  
  
Chris got his own cell, at the far end of the cell block away from the others which was fine, he'd expected it. The first night he was locked in his cell almost immediately which he didn't argue, he got his rest.

Sometime during the night he'd been woken up by a tapping noise, looking out his cell door he could see someone standing, watching him. He sat up with a glare and realized it was Shane.

"The first mistake you make, and oh, you will make one. I'll be there to put you down myself."

Chris rolled his eyes, "What is your problem with me?"

Shane shrugged, "Rick and the others can't see what you are but I can. I see right through you. Worming your way in, it ain't gonna last."

"I didn't worm my way anywhere, I was at this prison first. Your people saved me and took me in. I didn't _ask_ for any of it." Chris heard Shane spit before his footsteps faded. Chris laid back down and turned over.

 _Jackass_  
  
\--  
  
Days later the group was in the common room discussing Tyreese and his group. Chris stepped inside hearing the voices, unsure of whether he should actually be there or not. He caught Daryl's eye and in turn Carol followed Daryl's gaze, she waved him over as Glenn was speaking.

When Chris didn't move she frowned, "If you want us to trust you, your going to have to work for it by trusting us." Rick said and Chris realized the older man was speaking to him, and now all eyes we're on him and it felt like he was back in damn highschool at the front of the class with everyone staring at him.  
  
He gave a light smirk before moving amongst them. "I just wasn't sure..." Daryl smacked him on the back lightly.

"Yer one of us now." Chris held back his smile and gave a light nod. The discussion went on about what to do about Tyreese's group.

"I had some food stocked in there so they should be fine for a few days." Chris spoke up.

"That's good, then we don't have to make a hasty decision." Rick replied.  
  
\--  
  
Chris was sitting in the common room speaking to Carl about video games oddly enough, Chris and his younger brother would play together all the time, and Carl reminded Chris of his younger brother.

Shane walked quickly from the cells through the room towards the door. Chris and Carl watched as Shane and Rick almost colliding in the doorway.

"Where you going?" Rick asked causing Shane to pause.

"For a run, need more medical supplies, maybe some ammo. Whatever I can find." Shane moved to go by him when Rick stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Alone?" Rick asked and Shane shrugged. "Take someone with you Shane you know the rules."  
  
Rick motioned at Chris, "Take Chris." Shane glanced over his shoulder at Chris who was already getting up without question.

"I don't need him, no way in hell." Shane shook Ricks hand off his shoulder and angrily shoved out the door.

"Shane!" Rick called out but the man wasn't stopping. Chris eyed Rick questioningly on if he should follow after him and Rick shook his head.

"Let him." Rick moved off into the cells.

"I'm gonna speak to your dad a minute." Chris told Carl as he followed after Rick.  
  
Rick took Judith from her makeshift crib, nodding to Beth that he had her and that Beth was free to leave, which she did. Rick was bobbing her up and down in his arms when Chris stepped over.

"What's Shane's problem with me, do y'know?" Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the cell door frame.

Rick sighed his eyes not leaving Judith, "It's not you he has a problem with. 'Least I don't think so, maybe he does but it's mainly me and some of my decisions he doesn't agree with. You just so happen to be one of those decisions. He tends to push back at my authority. But he backs me up when it counts."  
  
"So he's just an ass in general then?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Just about." Rick replied with a smile.  
  
\--  
  
Chris sat on the stairs in the cellblock watching Beth bounce Judith, something poking into his ribs broke his stare as he grabbed at it only to have it disappear. 

Hershel stood beside the stairs eyeing him with a serious frown, "I sincerely hope your not staring at my daughter for any immoral reasons."

Chris stood up moving down the steps shaking his head, "No, I was just...it's been a long time since I've seen a baby is all." Hershel eyed him suspiciously as if he wasn't buying it.

"Maggie's spoken for and Beth is off limits so I'd suggest not getting any ideas.."

Chris chuckled, "Look doc you don't gotta worry. I like guys, not girls." This caught the old man off guard, he seemed almost embarrassed. 

"Sorry. If that's the case I guess I really am off the marker."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "It's fine, tell you what I'll try not to stare anymore though if it makes you more comfortable." Hershel nodded before heading off.  
  
"I knew it." Came a voice, turning he saw Maggie leaning against the frame of one of the cell doors.

"Aw hell, we're you listening in on us?" Chris asked, the woman just had a cheeky grin on her face like she'd just won a bet or something. 

"Not at all." Carol's voice said from behind Maggie, Chris just rolled his eyes as he walked off.

It wasn't like he cared if they knew but it was just obnoxious that they'd listened in.  
  
\--  
  
The decision about what to do with the other group of survivors had yet to be made, though Chris was the go-between of the groups since he wasn't biased and had made contact with both groups separately.

He was standing at the locked door to their cell block talking through it to Sasha when gunfire erupted back from the front of the prison.

Chris felt his stomach drop, "Let us help!" Sasha called as he started rushing off to find out what was happening.

Chris looked back at her as the others joined behind her. "If something happens to you all we'll die in here. Atleast let us out."

Chris was unsure of what to do but he made a split second decision, taking out his set of prison keys he unlocked the door. "Alright. All four of you stay on my ass, don't run off, don't do anything without my say-so or Ricks group might mistake you for enemies."  
  
Chris led them to the weapons, and when they reached the fences Chris caught sight of a body on their side of the fence near the courtyard, it was Shane. That asshole must have been the first to go since his weapon wasn't even drawn.

Sasha and the others listened, staying right behind him, they we're a simple squad and when they arrived, walkers and a truck had invaded the outer courtyard, the gate to the prison was down. There we're maybe six or seven guys shooting at Ricks group.

"I hope your all ready, stay by me. Ben, you see any walkers getting too close to our people you take them out. The rest of us will return fire."

And they did, lining the far fence they started firing, a few guys fell over time, Tyreese and the others had clearly not shot much before as they'd miss constantly. But the numbers were enough to scare these guys off.  
  
In the aftermath Rick rushed over at them angrily taking their weapons, even Chris'.

"What the hell we're you thinking!? Letting them out?! Giving them weapons!!" Chris was a little shocked.

"We needed the help!" Chris shot back and with the look on Ricks face, for a second Chris wondered if Rick was about to shoot him.

"And they could have easily decided to take us out instead, you risked all of our lives. My kid's lives, that can't happen. Maybe giving you a chance wasn't a good decision afterall."

And with that Chris and Tyreese's group we're sent out of the prison.

Chris would be lying if he said a part of him wasn't sad leaving, he'd been part of that group if only briefly.

He stood on the outside of the prison staring in one last time. Rick stood staring back from the inner courtyard. He could hear some arguing amongst the group in the courtyard behind Rick even from here, whether it was about what to do about the gate or about Chris and his group there was no way to tell but Rick was ignoring them.  
  
Chris didn't feel he was in the wrong and he wasn't going to apologize for what he did, he did it for them. He knew it was a risk but considering the type of people Tyreese's group seemed to be he gambled that it would be fine.

However it would seem Rick wasn't a fan of gambling.


	4. Trust

"You guys sure you don't mind my tagging along?" Chris asked walking alongside Tyreese through a forest.

"Not at all, you can handle yourself. And no matter what that son of a bitch says you made the right call. He just couldn't see it. You stood up for us in a way so it's only right." Chris sighed.

Over the next few days he'd gotten to know them, Ben was a quiet kid, Allen thought he knew what was best all the time and clashed with Tyreese and Sasha occasionally, Sasha and Tyreese we're siblings the two we're certainly a team and seemed to keep this ragtag group held together.  
  
The five of them moved on, heading south. Tyreese and the others had come to the prison from the north and so heading in the opposite direction seemed to be the best idea. They kept moving, stopping in at place after place to rest and try and scavenge food, and much to the others protests, Chris would head out to try and find more while they rested, or when they we're moving slow and meet back up with them. He considered not returning more than once, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to being the lone wolf. And he knew they needed him, and that was more than enough reason to stick around.  
  
It seemed like the further they got the more dead roamed the area, it was becoming increasingly dangerous as they traveled, more close calls, but they worked together and kept each other safe.

They we're holed up in a house after being herded inside by a group of walkers, the place was sturdy enough that there wasn't any immediate danger.

Ben had taken a seat on the floor and Chris was rummaging through some cabinets when raised voices caught his attention.

Sasha and Allen we're going at it, "We can't keep going like this!" Allen shouted, "We go back to the prison and we beg them for another shot, take the damn place if we have to!" Sasha eyed him like he was an idiot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your not that dumb. There's no way in hell they'll let us back in, and they have guns, we've got shovels." Allen angrily glanced at Chris.

"He's got a gun, it's all we'd need." By this time Tyreese had entered the room with a concerned look on his face.

Now all eyes we're on Chris, "She's right, they won't let us back in. And we aren't taking the prison, those are good people." Allen scoffed with an eye roll, Chris pulled the pistol from his belt. "And yeah I've got a gun, Rick didn't send us out here defenseless, he knew I had it."

Allen seemed to be done as he left the room both Sasha and Tyreese looking at Chris.

"You could have told us." Tyreese said.

"No, it's good that he didn't." His sister replied. "We might have let our guard down, relied on it too much. Plus it's his, he can choose how to handle it. He'd have used it if we needed it." Sasha was staring at Chris, she hadn't asked it as a question but clearly a part of her still had reservations.

Chris simply nodded, yeah he would have.

\--  
  
It was a shocker when after almost a week of traveling they'd stumbled across the fortified town of Woodbury. The guy manning the wall, Martinez had just about pissed himself as much as they had when they strolled up to the gates.

Entering, the doc checked them out one by one and a tall older man they called the Governor spoke with them, Chris had opted not to mention the prison or Ricks group when he asked if they had a group or camp. The others had fallowed his lead.  
  
Chris stood in the Governor's apartment looking around, he'd been invited up and the Governor was pouring them some scotch.

"Drink?" He asked and Chris shook his head.

"I don't, _Governor._ "

"Please, call me Philip, and it's smart, keeping your head clear and sharp. I like that." The man took a sip of his drink, eying Chris from his seat. Chris sat down wondering just what it was this man wanted.

"I could use someone of your talents Chris, this town does. I can tell by looking at you that you've been through hell and back and you've managed to come out on top. You know what your doing, that scar." Philip pointed at Chris' scar then pointed at his own eye which was covered by an eyepatch. "And my eye. We both have our scars to bear."

Chris couldn't help but feel there was a much deeper meaning behind those words, one Philip hadn't meant for.  
  
"We just met, so I honestly don't trust you." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

Philip laughed after taking a sip of his scotch, "Trust must be earned, I respect that. Give this place a chance, let me earn that trust."

 _A chance_ , those words echoed in his head back to when he'd spoken with Rick. The man never truly gave him a chance, no matter what he said.

"Yeah alright." Chris finally said giving Philip a handshake, one the older man had taken a bit too seriously with squeezing his hand. Trying to let him know who was in control maybe, or maybe he just liked doing it who knows. Chris wasn't about to screw up a second time, this place was just as good as the prison.

  
\--  
  
Chris met Andrea, a blonde who seemed to know what she was doing around here, she'd speak to some of the townspeople and reassure them, something had happened before he'd gotten here that much was clear. Though she didn't much like him, or atleast that was the impression he got from her because she kept an eye on him, he noticed.

Chris and Andrea we're walking down the street when Chris glanced at someone before looking away, he had to quickly double take his mouth going agape. His pace slowed and Andrea turned around curiously.

"You alright?" She asked following his gaze.

"Tyler!?" Chris rushed forwards, on the sidewalk was a young brunette boy and Chris practically mauled him with how hard he ran into him wrapping him into an emotional hug.

People nearby we're alarmed, it probably at first looked like he was attacking or trying to kidnap him honestly but Chris didn't care.

Briefly the boy fought back trying to just look at Chris' face, "Is it really you Chris!?" The boy said on the verge of tears.

"It's me." Chris said smiling, and Tyler buried his face in Chris' chest crying into him, Chris simply held his hand on the back of his head, tears of his own streaming down his face.  
  
\--  
  
Tyler was Chris' 14 year old younger brother, they'd been at the quarantine zone in Atlanta when the napalm dropped, but they'd been split up. It would seem that both of them assumed the other had died in the fire.

Tyler had been with others, people who'd kept him safe for months until they'd stumbled upon Woodbury. Chris had Tyler take him to those five people, that remained, and thanked them all personally.

"So you've been here this whole time then?" Chris asked as they sat on the curb of the street, both beaming smiles at the other.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah. It's the one safe place we ever found, how about you? Where've you been the whole time?" Chris felt a pang in his heart, even though Tyler hadn't meant it.

"A few places, none of them worked out. Wandering around alot."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "By yourself?" Chris nodded and he noticed Tyler staring at the scar that stretched down his face.

"Like it? Battle scar." Chris said trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

Tyler shrugged, "Atleast it didn't get your eye. How'd it happen?" Chris knew that question was coming and the smile faded.

"Long story, maybe one day I'll tell you." Chris said looking away out at the people along the street, maybe one day he'd tell him of some of the horrible things he'd seen, been through, he was sure Tyler had a few stories of his own but the boy didn't seem too different. Almost like the world hadn't changed him, and it was a good thing so he hoped but it also _scared_ him.  
  
"I heard the good news!" A voice boomed  with a clap from behind them and suddenly Philips hands we're on their shoulders, one on his and the other on Tyler's.

Chris immediately stood up defensively next to Tyler, shrugging the hand off. Philip backed off taking his hand off of Tyler's shoulder and held them in the air.

"Didn't mean nothin' by it."

Tyler gave him a nudge, "The Governor's alright, we're friends, he made sure I had a safe place to stay." Chris looked at his brother then back to Philip who nodded.

Chris exhaled, "Sorry, I just got him back and I might be a little.... protective."

Philip chuckled, "I'll say."

Chris hugged Tyler into a shoulder hug, "I have to thank you Governor, I owe you alot for keeping my little brother safe." Philip lowered his hands and smiled.

"Nope, just doin' my part. Tyler here didn't have any family so I made sure the townsfolk kept an eye on him."  
  
Chris nodded, "Whatever you need from me, just ask. I mean it." Philip smiled, a smile that Chris felt like wasn't from Philip but his other persona The Governor and for a moment he wondered if he'd come to regret what he'd just said.  
  
\--  
  
And over the next few days Chris and Tyler we're given their own apartment, and Philip was catching Chris up on everything going on with Woodbury including what had happened recently that had people on edge. An attack, which had taken lives as well as Philips eye. And they we're planning retaliation, and he wanted Chris to help him with it.

Chris couldn't deny him, not anymore.  
  
He met up with Sasha and Tyreese, the two settling in themselves. "So your going then?" Tyreese asked questioningly.

Chris nodded, "I don't really have a choice, I owe him for Tyler." Saying his name caused Chris to peer across the street where the boy was talking to some other citizens.

"You want us to go and back you up?" Sasha asked which made Chris smile as he turned back to them. "No, I couldn't ask that of you. What I can ask of you is if something happens to me watch out for Tyler? He's my family."

Sasha and Tyreese looked at each other before looking back at Chris. "Of course we will."  
  
That night after Tyler fell asleep Chris made his way to Philips place, he was willing to follow orders without question but if he could get those answers he would.

Knocking on the door Philip showed up a minute later, "Oh, Chris. What brings you by so late?" Chris shrugged as he was let inside. Philip moved to sit at the table where he'd been devising some sort of strategy.

"Questions, on this attack and what the plan is."

Philip quirked an eyebrow at him, "Having second thoughts?" Chris shook his head.

"No nothing like that. But I want to know, I'll be better prepared afterall if I know what we're up against." Philip stood back up moving towards him.  
  
And suddenly Chris was shoved up against the wall with Philips tongue down his throat. Chris growled lightly as he raised his arms to push Philip away.

"You want this." Philip whispered into his mouth between the gasps for air.

Chris was going to protest when he felt Philips large hand pressed against his crotch, a moan escaping his mouth which Philip just leaned into. And Chris found himself kissing back, grinding his hips forward into Philips hand, the friction more than he could handle.

Maybe it was because he hadn't had anything like this in a long time, or maybe Philip really did have him wrapped around his finger, either way Chris was done fighting it.  
  
"What about Andrea?" Chris asked as Philip took a step back.

"Nothing serious, a little fun on the side maybe but she'll be none the wiser." Chris smirked, the man was clearly bi with that glint in his eye.

Next thing he knew they we're on Philips bed, and Philip had him pinned with a grin on his face.

It was weird, Chris had always known he was gay but he was never the type of guy to jump in bed with someone he'd just met, it was as if The Governor had some sort of control over him and Chris wasn't sure if he liked that. And for a brief moment he panicked, fighting at the arms that pinned him, losing his self-control.

Philip moved off of him quickly and Chris got to his feet. "I'm sorry." The older man said. "I never meant to offend or scare you." Chris eyed him for a second the man looked apologetic but the vibe he gave was that he wasn't.

"It's not you. I just...can't. I can't give myself like that, not anymore." Chris turned and left not looking back, he stood outside Philips door for a minute thinking about what had happened.  
  
He'd come here for answers and somehow ended up in bed with The Governor, it was too smooth, almost like it'd been planned. Was that Philips plan? To keep him in the dark without it being obvious? Distract him? Was Chris over thinking it, paranoid even?

He shook the thoughts from his head before heading back to his and Tyler's apartment, sleep didn't' come easy.


	5. Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning and possible spoiler: Rape does occur in this chapter, it's not long and I tried to make it short and sweet so to speak.

Andrea found him the next morning, putting him to work on the wall. They sat in chairs staring out at the empty world beyond these walls. "So your the new Merle then." She asked not looking at him.

He regarded her coolly with a raised eyebrow, "Who the hell is this Merle? I hear the whispers, his name coming up."

Andrea glanced around, "For the most part? An arrogant ass, was the Governor's right hand man, doing most of the dirty work for him. Then Governor turned on him, escaped though. Wanna say I'm happy he did but I don't know." Now she was eyeing him, as if she was trying to get an angle on him, figure him out like he was some puzzle...testing him.

She narrowed her eyes and Chris grunted, "I ain't nobodies pet. I owe the man and I'll try to repay that debt sure but if this dirty work is what your implying I'm not interested."

He watched the smirk cross her face, as if she'd gotten her answer.

He returned to Philips apartment later to have a discussion on the night before and about this Merle, he heard talking through the front door, rather than knocking he decided to listen in.

It only took one word for Chris to realize the shit he'd just stepped in.

_Prison_

Was this group they we're attacking Rick's group? There's no way Rick would attack a city for no damn reason, they're set up nicely in the prison. And then it all made sense, the attack on the prison, it must've been the Governor and Rick retaliated? Why? So many questions, none of which Philip would answer, Chris knew that. He was at a crossroads, this could be a home for him and Tyler, a place his brother could be safe. But would they really be safe if Philip was picking fights with other groups? Could he live with himself allowing Rick and his group be slaughtered, those kids Carl, Judith. Carl was about the same age as Tyler, it wouldn't be right.

\--

"They're attacking the prison, Rick and the others." Chris told Sasha and Tyreese who we're just as surprised.

"We can't get in the middle of this, let them fight it out." Sasha said.

"Seriously!?" Chris asked. "I know you guys didn't get the chance to know them but they are decent people! They don't deserve to die, they have a kid and a baby for christ sakes. You two would just watch them get slaughtered? If this Governor is so willing to do this maybe he isn't the man we thought he was."

Tyreese shook his head, "Maybe but this place is safe. And Rick and his people didn't do us any favors."

Chris spat, "He might not have but I did. Saved your lives twice already, you don't want to help me warn them that's fine, stay here but I'm asking for your help to sneak out, while your on watch on one of the walls. Just remember, _I_ got us sent away from the prison, blame me and not them."

The two siblings glanced at each other hesitantly before nodding.

\--

"Allen c'mon!" Chris whispered angrily, the man rolling his eyes. "I'm not asking you to change sides, you've got your son to think about I get that. I'm just asking that you opt out of this attack. If for whatever reason we stay and fight at the prison I don't want to see you or Ben on the other end of my gun, I wouldn't be able to shoot."

That was a lie, sure he wouldn't shoot them off the bat but if they we're about to kill him or any of Rick's people he'd have to. He liked them but if they chose sides like this then so would he.

"This place could be a home, a safe place for us all. Tell me why you'd want to screw that up for yourself, for your brother?" Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm looking at the bigger picture, the long run. And this place, The Governor, something tells me it won't last."

Allen sighed, the man clearly agitated. "Fine. Just this once, and if this comes back to bite us in the ass you'd better watch yourself." Allen moved away and Chris watched him walk.

He spotted Ben, who'd been watching them from afar and gave him a wave. This was most likely the last time he'd be seeing either of them.

And somehow Andrea heard of this, and they learned that they both knew Ricks group at one point. And that a friend of hers Michonne, was with them now. She explained that she too was planning to warn them.

"If I leave, that'll be it. The Governor will be done with me so I have to take Tyler too." He told her, and she agreed.

They'd leave together, tonight.

\--

That night he had to tell Tyler everything, the boy just stared at Chris taking it all in.

"But still, this is my home. Our home, I'm sure the Governor has his reasons, just ask him to leave them alone."

Chris sighed, "You really think there is any reason in the world that's good enough to kill a baby, Tyler those people did good by me."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "They sent you back out into the world, they didn't do good by you."

Chris sat on the bed next to Tyler, "It's complicated, I'm still pissed as hell about that but Rick had his reasons. I know it's alot to ask...to ask you to risk yourself by going back out there, and I'd never do it without a good enough reason. I know you've lived here, have friends here, but with Philip in charge this place is bound to fall. I see that now and I can't have you here for that. Rick's people survived on the road for so long, if we can get to them we can all leave the prison before the attack."

Chris tried to smile at his younger brother, he felt so ashamed for asking this of him, but the boy agreed in the end and that broke Chris' heart.

\--

They we're maybe halfway to the prison when Chris suggested they try to get a vehicle, they stopped at a nearby gas station, cars strewn throughout the area. One by one they checked them, that was when they heard the engine of a truck.

Chris grabbed Tyler and ducked behind one of the cars, Andrea doing the same. A large white truck drove by, they could clearly see an angry Governor driving it.

"He knows." Andrea whispered and Chris nodded, watching the truck keep going.

"He knows we haven't made it there yet, he'll keep doing passes looking for us." He looked at Tyler who was watching his older brother waiting for him to keep going.

"He won't stop til he finds us. Andrea, you get Tyler to that prison you don't stop and you keep him safe no matter what happens!" Chris said staring into her eyes.

"I will, I had a younger sister. I lost her to this world, I won't let that happen to the two of you."

Tyler just seemed confused, "What are you talking about Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris smiled and grabbed his younger brother around the neck playfully, if this was the last time he saw the kid he wanted a somewhat fond memory, he kissed into his hair.

"Don't you fucking dare." Tyler said pulling away emotionally.

Chris frowned, "Language." Tyler glared at his older brother.

They did find a working vehicle, and the plan was set. Philips truck had passed up and down the road twice more since the first time and it was bound to happen again, and Chris would be there to distract him.

"You get him there, and you tell Rick he owes me, that all I ask is to look after my brother." She nodded and Chris turned to Tyler who was fighting back the tears. "Alright bro, I've got this don't worry. I'm not easy to kill, don't forget it. But you guys might be long gone from the prison by the time I catch up so I might not be able to find you."

Chris was lying and he hated it, he knew his chances we're slim but he had to try.

The two hugged briefly, "I love you." Tyler whispered as they embraced.

Chris had to choke back the tears. "Love you too, don't ever forget that."

Chris jumped into the car, pulling off into the road he drove towards the Prison. The Governor would likely be heading back this way soon and sure enough he did just as it was getting dark, the bright headlights shining into Chris' car. Chris didn't waste any time driving east, away from the prison with Philip right on his tail.

He'd fired a few rounds from a gun at the car but they'd been harmless other than causing Chris to zigzag in the road.

Glancing at the gas gauge he swore, "Must have hit the damn gas tank." The small red pointer going down faster than it should.

In that brief distraction he'd managed to slow down, and Philip sped up, before Chris could correct his mistake Philip drove his truck into the side of the car using the pit maneuver which sent the car spinning out of control.

Chris closed his eyes bracing for what was to come, and then it was over, quiet and Chris opened his eyes, his eyesight blurry, the smashed window and door to the car, steam coming from the bent up hood. He tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and there was Philip walking up to the window with a grin on his face.

Chris moved to try and do something, anything, but when the fist connected with his jaw he was out.

\--

Chris woke to an empty dark and cold room. He tried to sit up but chains held him in place, he woke fully to this and yelled as he gripped and pulled at the chains like he could break them, his feet chained to the floor and his arms chained to the walls, stuck in a standing position and unable to move. When Philip walked in Chris just stared angrily at him, the man just not breaking his smile.

"I knew you we're loyal Chris. I'd just hoped you'd be loyal to me, you surprised me. That doesn't happen too often anymore, I don't like surprises." And then came the uppercut to his chin that damn near broke his jaw. He opened and closed his mouth feeling it out as Philip, no, the Governor watched in amusement.

"So what is it? You loyal to Andrea...no that's unlikely...., but you knew her group though didn't you? Knew Rick." Chris tried to hide any hint of a reaction but the Governor smirked which led him to believe he'd failed. "Yeah I know all about Rick, his little group of misfits, his kids, and how they all took the prison. And I'm going to kill them all, simply because I don't want them here. I got a problem with each and every one of them for what they did to me, attacking Woodbury, making me look weak. I want them dead because they're conspiring with Michonne, the bitch that took my eye and destroyed the thing I loved most!" His anger was getting the better of him, practically snarling and he caught himself as Chris looked at him amused.

"That's what you'd love isn't it? To show just how in control you are to everyone in the world huh. It ain't happening, Rick's group is long gone. Andrea warned them, they should be out of the state by now I'd bet."

The Governor shook his head, "Unlikely, you know Rick. He won't give that place up without a fight."

And for a moment Chris wondered if that was the case. Rick wanted what was best for his children, but what if what's best is the prison, and he does fight.

"And poor Tyler, you've sent him to his death, when we get to the prison I'll be sure to put a blade through his heart and let him know his brother sends his regards." Chris lunged against the chains, snarling at him.

And then the Governor moved swiftly behind him, pressing himself against Chris from behind. Philip started pressing kisses to his neck, "But for now I have you, and that's all I need for the moment. You can't run away like a child this time, boy."

Chris growled at him, brought his head back to try and bash it into Philips face but Philip grabbed into his hair, ripping out some of it, holding so tight he couldn't move his head.

"Nah uh. Play nice or I'll slit your throat here and now." And there was his other hand, making quick work of Chris' pants. Chris still fought, shaking at the chains.

"Get off me you sick fuck!" He cried out, he could barely see the curled smile on Philips mouth out of the corner of his eye.

He wrapped an arm around Chris' neck keeping his head from moving, and the other hand wrapped around Chris' cock. Chris bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep himself from hardening, this wasn't pleasurable in the least but friction is friction, and Philips large hand stroking at it was doing the job, he drew blood from his lip.

God forgive him he even thought of his brothers cold dead corpse but it wasn't enough. Philip was laughing into his ear and Chris cried out trying desperately to stop himself, it didn't take long before he spewed over Philips hand and onto the floor below, breathing hard.

"Oh c'mon now, I did all the work so why are you out of breath?" Chris growled angrily.

"My turn. And this time you ain't leaving as soon as it gets good." Chris could hear the man removing his belt and there it was, the tip of his member pressed against Chris' cheeks, slipping between them and Chris bit his lip once again, there was nothing he could do to fight it, this was going to happen.

Suddenly Philips hand covered his mouth and Philip pressed inside of him with a jolt. No lube, no prepping, and no adjustment time as he thrusted into Chris over and over. Chris screamed into the large hand, the pain more than he could take, the burning and tearing of his insides, he felt the tears streaming down his face.

This was real, this was happening, and his mind and body went blank.


	6. Time

Chris wasn't sure how much time had passed when he became conscious and aware once again but he noticed his pants we're back up, his insides we're screaming in pain. And for some reason so was his face, one of eyes was pretty swollen, his sides ached like he'd been used as a punching bag.

Philip must have got some hits in afterwards he'd guessed.

Looking down he could see where blood had dripped down from his face onto the floor, it was dry so there was no telling how long it'd been. He was thankful he didn't remember most of it, maybe he blacked out, maybe he was suppressing the memory, he wasn't sure.

He thought about Tyler, how the boy was probably afraid, how he was probably worrying about Chris. Chris worried equally about his younger brother.

He wished Philip had just killed him, that this nightmare could be over.  
  
\--  
  
More time passed, Chris wondered how long it'd be til he died of starvation or dehydration, which came first? He couldn't remember, probably dehydration, his mind wasn't sharp right now.

He wondered if one day someone would stumble upon his undead body, biting at the air still in these chains someday in the coming years, it was both frightening and amusing and made him chuckle. If only he could turn and give Philip the chomp, that karma was something he was up for.

Should he yell for help? He wasn't even sure where he was, likely some random place in the middle of nowhere. Yelling would just bring the dead, and he wasn't sure he could yell at this point anyways.  
  
\--  
  
At some point footsteps and a door opening drew his attention to the door in the room, he could see light coming through the crack underneath.

He was back.

Chris tried to ready himself, as if he could actually ready himself for whatever was about to happen. His heart raced as the door opened, and he could swear it almost stopped because there stood Rick Grimes, and those stupid blue eyes of his.

All that tension, fear, anger, it faded as he went limp, the chains the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. Rick stared at him baffled, others behind him shuffled in the corridor.

"Keep an eye out, I've got him." Came that southern drawl.

He watched as Rick moved towards the chains working to get him down, "Rick?" Chris finally worked out, his voice cracking from the dry throat.

"It's me, we're gonna get you out of here, don't worry."  
  
"Tyler?" Chris said after clearing his throat.

"He's fine, back at the prison. Worried as hell, he and Andrea got to us in time. We fought off the Governors assault."

Chris sighed angrily, "You did _what!?_ " Philip had been right, he'd almost sent Tyler to his death.

"Ssshh." Rick said as the first chain dropped and Rick reached out with one arm catching Chris before he crumpled to the floor. "We'll talk later, promise." Rick's voice was off. Ricks tone had always been different when he spoke to Chris, uneasy and angry, never off guard. But now it was concerned and comforting, but it wasn't pity which is what had Chris confused.  
  
Chris was carried, one arm slung over Ricks shoulders and the other over Tyreese's, the two helped him to the backseat of a vehicle. A woman sat in the passenger seat, glancing back at him, Chris caught sight of the sword and chuckled.

"You must be Michonne." Chris laid his head back against the headrest, he was so drained and sore he didn't want to move.

"How'd you guess?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Governor couldn't stop bitching about you and that damn sword of yours." For a moment she smirked, her eyes looking concerned.

"So he used me as fuel for his anger, and took it out on you."

Chris shook his head, "He had plenty to be angry about with me. 'Sides, it was better me than you all at the prison."

She shrugged, "He tried, failed. We drove him off." Chris couldn't help but smile.  
  
The other back door opened and Andrea jumped in as Rick slid into the driver seat.

"The rest of them are on the bus with Daryl, they'll follow us." Rick told Michonne, glancing back at Chris momentarily before starting the car.

"Oh god, Chris." Andrea whispered taking his hand in hers. "I should never have left you, we should have stayed together."

Chris exhaled, "No, you got Tyler there safely, that's all that matters. I owe you for that."

He was oweing people _alot_ these days.  
  
\--  
  
Next thing Chris knew he was staring up at the bottom of a bed, turning his head he was relieved to see he was in a cell, he was back at the prison.

"Chris..." Came Tyler's voice from beside him, the boy sat in a chair.

Chris looked up at him with a smile, one the boy couldn't give back, too busy wiping at the tears. Chris reached up wiping at the boys cheek for him, "Hey, stop that. I'm fine, I'm alive and we're together." Tyler chuckled through the tears nodding but still unable to keep it together.

Their voices must have been heard throughout the cellblock as familiar faces started wandering over, peering in the small room, seeing Chris awake seemed to bring some joy.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Tyler mumbled.  
  
Chris shuffled in the bed, wincing at his soreness, he patted the empty spot beside him he'd made room for.

"Slide in here." Tyler moved to lay beside him, "Just be gentle." Chris said through gritted teeth and Tyler moved slower.

Tyler buried his head into Chris' shoulder, Chris' gaze on the entrance to the room. Just about everyone came by eventually checking on them, and lastly Rick stopped by leaning on the door frame, Tyler had fallen asleep by then. Chris mouthed a Thankyou to him to which Rick nodded before leaving them be.

Rick could have taken the thankyou for alot of things but Chris had meant it for taking Tyler in, keeping him safe. It was all that mattered.  
  
\--  
  
Hours passed and eventually Hershel stopped by asking to speak to Chris. Chris told Tyler to go get some rest in his own bed, the boy was against the idea but after some prodding he convinced his younger brother. Once gone Hershel moved closer so they could talk without being heard.

"So how am I doc?" Chris asked trying a half smile.

"You'll live, some fractures but other than that you should be fine."

Hershel frowned as he leaned in, "It has to be brought up, he forced himself on you didn't he?" Hershel got his answer as Chris winced slightly before giving a small nod.

"You had bleeding and some lesions, I did my best with them, they'll heal."

Chris exhaled, "Who knows?"

Hershel gave a shrug, "As far as I know only me, but I wasn't there when they found you. Got rid of the bloody clothes before anyone spotted them, burned them. You can thank Glenn for your new ones." Chris raised his head to look at himself, he was indeed in a new set of clothes.  
  
"Chris, I'm no psychiatrist but you probably need to talk about it at some point. Not necessarily with me, someone you trust maybe. If you want that to be me I'm here."

"Yeah doc, thanks." Hershel gave him a brief smile before exiting the cell.

Just about everyone dropped by at some point checking on him, he was constantly asking them if Tyler was alright, the answer always the same. That he was sleeping two cells over, out like a light.  
  
Night was coming and Chris should probably have been tired, he knew he needed the rest for his injuries but he was restless.

He tried to sit up, his body wasn't happy about that and fought back. He let out a groan, trying to prop himself up against the wall in a sitting position on the bed.

"Hey, easy." Came a whispered voice, Chris had his eyes shut from the pain and was so focused he hadn't noticed Rick enter.

Rick helped him prop himself up before taking a seat in the chair. "Was beginning to wonder when you'd drop by." Chris said. Rick just sat staring at him, "I know I'm damn pretty but you don't gotta stare." This got a partial smile out of Rick and broke the trance.

"This is my fault, sent you away to this....to _him_."

Chris sighed, "No matter what happened, this beating was more than worth it. You sent me to my brother Rick. I found him." Rick rubbed at his forehead.

"And then you sent him to me, and he almost lost you again. We almost lost you." Chris cocked his head to the side.  
  
"We tried to track you all down after you left. Daryl lost the trail at one point, that's when we ran into Michonne, escaping Woodbury. Glenn and Maggie got captured by The Governor, and Merle. You meet Merle?" Chris shook his head, that seemed to be before he'd shown up. "We went in after them, got them out. More shit went down, Merle was a dick but he died trying to kill The Governor, least that's what Daryl said. That's when Andrea and Tyler showed up, told us about the attack, that you and your group had ended up in Woodbury. That you'd gone to distract him, try to kill him maybe." At this point Rick put his head into his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris."  
  
"Stop apologizing dammit. It doesn't change anything, and in the end I'm alive, and I have Tyler." 

Rick sat back again with anger in his voice, though likely at himself. "My decisions almost lead to all of us being killed. I was grieving Shane, and I was pissed at you, which thinking back I was probably mad at myself but Shane had his problem with you and that just stuck in my head, and it lead to poor judgement. I sent you all away, if we'd let you stay then we'd have had more people to fight back against the Governor. They all voiced that sending you away was the wrong call and I didn't _listen_. I put everyone in danger, that's why I've stepped back from being leader. We put everything to a vote now. After the Governor's assault we had choices. Leave, stay, fight back, try to find out if you we're alive."  
  
Rick smiled, "That younger brother of yours is a real smooth talker. Gave a speech about how we should fight back, that you we're alive and that we might find you if we did. Not that we needed it, you saved us by getting Andrea and Tyler here to warn us, by distracting that madman. We owed it to you to try, that and we didn't want to give up the prison, and we knew he'd be back. Turns out he was long gone, killed most of his people."

Chris gasped, he clearly made the right choice getting Tyler out of there afterall.

Rick nodded at the gasp, "When we got to Woodbury it was mainly the elderly and kids, did find Tyreese and the others though. They'd seen the Governor go to the ass end of Woodbury a few times, so we checked it out. And there you we're."

"There I was." Chris replied, it was alot to take in.

"That's twice now you've just stumbled upon me and saved my life."  
  
"Now anyone who was alive at Woodbury still is here. They're set up in your old cell block for now." Rick looked out of the cell at the window. "I've rambled long enough, thought I'd catch you up. Rest."

Chris shook his head. "Had enough rest for now."

Rick sighed as he moved to the doorway, "It's an order."

Chris just grinned, "Thought you we're done being leader."

To which the man gave him a look of pure annoyance. Glenn stepped inside, both he and Rick acknowledging one another as Rick left.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chris asked and Glenn exhaled.

"Same as you asshole." he replied teasingly.

"One eye'd bastard has what's coming to him."

Glenn shrugged, "Didn't have one eye when I met him."

"He did when I first saw him, be glad to take the other from him too."

The two spoke for a while, at one point Maggie stopped by and Chris turned to look at her, Glenn followed Chris' gaze. Maggie and Glenn looked at each other for a moment before she turned to Chris giving him a smile and moving on.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." Glenn said, but it clearly wasn't.  
  
\--  
  
Chris was up and around days later, he was still sore and didn't do anything strenuous but he was never one to sit still, and lying in that bed was getting old. Tyler wouldn't leave his side whenever Chris left his cell, it was almost cute how he stuck by his brothers side but Chris grew tired of it quick.

"Look I know we just found each other and I want nothing more than to stay with you 24/7 but I need a little space bud, I can't piss without you hanging out around the corner." Tyler opened his mouth to protest but Chris gently nudged into him.

"I'm kidding, but seriously. Go see the other former woodbury citizens, you've known them for a long time and I'm sure they are nervous about this change." Chris eyed his brother and Tyler sighed.

"Yeah, maybe your right. But your my brother and I choose you over them anyday."

Chris scoffed, "Your not choosing. Your simply splitting your time, and soon enough everyone will be settled."  
  
Still Tyler persisted, and it would seem he wasn't the only one who noticed this.

Maggie and Beth stepped in front of them blocking their path, "Tyler we need your help with something." Beth said hooking her arm around his to pull him along.

"But-I-Just..."

Maggie rocked on her hips and Beth eyed him, "We'd take your brother but he's still healing so your what we have to work with." And with that the girls ushered him off.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder winking at Chris who was watching with a grin.  
  
Allen was sat in the shade with Glenn and some other woodbury citizens, he waved Chris over.

"Sitting on your ass huh?" Chris asked and Allen chuckled, the man was drenched in sweat, as we're the others.

"Working on getting that courtyard sealed off, in shifts so no one gets overheated." Chris nodded out at the gate. "Listen, you convincing me to not follow the Governor on that attack. It was the right call, I couldn't see it back then but I do now. Not only was it wrong but you basically saved my life, and Ben's life. If we'd.."

Chris intervened, "Allen I may have asked you to but you made the decision, I'm not some unsung hero here I just did what I had to do." Allen gave him the 'don't be so modest' look at which Chris just waved at him and moved off.  
  
Chris moved over to the fence, staring down at the bottom of the hill where the gate was being worked on, he spotted Rick, Tyreese, Ben, Andrea, and a few of the woodbury citizens that had joined them. They needed to patch it up before they could come up with a permanent solution.

He was aware of Carol moving to stand beside him watching as well. "You know, he went after you." She said, causing Chris to glance at her she nodded down the hill, following it he realized she meant Rick. "It wasn't immediate but he regretted it, kicking you all out."

Chris nodded, "He told me as much. That he and the others had come after us."

Carol turned to him, "He wouldn't have if it weren't for you. Tyreese and the others he would have let them walk but you we're worth the risk. I think we all felt that way to an extent, some more than others. Even after stepping back as leader he was adamant that we try. I think he felt responsible for you, like he does all of us. That short time you we're here was all it took to become one of us. And him sending one of us away didn't sit right with him or the rest of us. We protect our own, kind of like a flock." She gave him a brief smile before stepping off heading towards the cellblock.  
  
He watched her go and rolled his eyes because there was Tyler already heading back his way, with a vengeance.

_Well I guess they couldn't keep him distracted long. I should'a ran when I had the chance._


	7. Tomb

Once the gate to the prison was setup for good Michonne and Daryl we're ready to head out, they we're standing next to one of the vehicles with Carol, Maggie, Sasha, Rick, and Hershel.

"Wait, he's still _alive!?_ " Chris practically shouted when he heard what they we're doing, hunting the Governor down. Only Daryl and Michonne looked him in the eye, the others not making eye contact with him.

"We didn't say he was dead neither." Rick said trying to salvage the situation and keep things calm, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris stepped out of his reach, "Nah. Ya'll led me on believing the prick was dead!" Chris was frustrated, and oddly emotional.

"We just didn't want to bring it up, you we're recovering." Maggie said but Chris wasn't hearing it.

Just knowing the man was still out there brought about mixed feelings as he stomped away from them, the moment he turned a corner he punched into the outside of one of the prison buildings, his knuckles colliding with the brick, it hurt but he didn't care. He felt the blood forming on them as he kept the fist against the wall, staring at the ground.  
  
He felt the presence of someone behind him, flashed his eyes in that direction. Hershel stood with his crutches just calmly watching.

Daryl maneuvered around the older man, "We'll find'em and end it, don't worry about it." Chris moved his fist finally, ignoring the stinging bruises. He could see Rick on his way over, what was this some sort of aftershow?

"I want in." Chris said looking at Daryl. "I'm going with you."

Daryl shook his head, "Too emotional, you'd only screw it up and put us at risk."

Truth hurts but Chris didn't see it that way and as he was about to go off on Daryl, and now Rick was joining them, obviously the commotion bringing more attention and he had this damn concerned look on his face. 

"What he did to me I can't--" Chris started but shut his mouth while he still could hoping they simply thought he was talking about the beating he'd taken, or the torture.

"Your still healing, you won't be any use to them." Rick crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris opened his mouth once more, " _Don't_." Rick said shutting him down, and nodded towards something behind Chris. Turning he spotted Tyler, watching and listening.

"Whatever." Chris said moving away from them all angrily.  
  
Tyler tried to go after his brother but Maggie waved him off, "Let him calm down first."  
  
\--  
  
Chris managed to find a nice quiet spot in the dark tombs, he knew he was overreacting, atleast on the outside. He was more than allowed to be pissed as hell at them, but he just couldn't control himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in control right now.  
  
A few hours passed, he guessed Tyler was probably running around like a crazy person looking for him by now, he sighed feeling like an ass for staying down here so long, but even still he didn't want to go back up, not just yet. When footsteps echoed through the tombs Chris tensed, wondering who it was that was down here. Likely looking for him but who would have guessed correctly that this was where he'd gone?  
  
When Rick rounded the corner spotting him sitting in the cell he stopped in his tracks, the older mans face somewhere between concerned and annoyed.

"Ya know, some people might think you we're a stalker with how you follow me around so much. Might have to call the police."

"Is that so? Well then it's a good thing I was a sheriff's deputy." Rick said this with a straight face.

"Wait, your a cop?"

"Was."

"That explains alot."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Chris shook his head and smiled as he nursed his bruised knuckles., "Oh nothing, _Officer_."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Do not start."  
  
Chris' smile faded as he watched Rick, "Your not the same Rick I knew over a week ago. Angry, threatening, kind of an dick if I'm honest. Your like a different person now."

Rick shrugged, "I guess being leader pushed me to be that way, maybe. I don't know, I don't feel different. Just that I'm not as stressed, that I can count on others more."

Chris blinked a moment as he processed it, "I don't think you should, let yourself lose that I mean. It's what kept those people alive this whole time right? Just because your not the leader doesn't mean you should _change_." Rick narrowed his eyes at Chris for a moment.  
  
Chris sighed, "So what are you doing here Rick? Why do you care? For the love of god don't tell me you feel responsible for me. I'm really not in the mood for another _you remind me of Carl_ joke, or comment for that matter."  
  
"Tyler's worried, told him I'd help look for you. Figured this was one of the few places you can get away from people. 'Sides, I feel responsible for you as much as anyone else in this prison so take that for what it's worth." Rick shrugged before turning to leave.

Chris grunted as he stood, his side still sore and followed after Rick. When they exited Tyler was sitting in the common room.

"Found him." Rick said nonchalantly as he headed for the cells.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Ass." Rick just gave a simple wave without looking.  
  
Tyler punched him in the shoulder causing Chris to recoil in pain, "Hey!" He called out, Tyler's face clearly not caring.

"Next time tell me where your going, or it'll be more than one."

Chris face softened, "Oh is that right little brother?" Chris grabbed at him for a forced partially playful hug, Tyler didn't resist much, likely so as not to hurt Chris.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Chris whispered to his brother as the two stood still intertwined.  
  
But it might, and he knew it. He wasn't the same man he was before the world went to hell and these last two weeks had alot of changes and surprises. Almost as much as the last year of living in this damn apocalypse.

Daryl and Michonne would have left by now, a flash of the Governor's face grinning at him flashed in his mind and he gave Tyler a squeeze before pulling away.  
  
\--  
  
Later Glenn and Maggie came to find him expressing how they felt what he felt as far as the Governor went. He'd almost forgotten they too had been captured, though Glenn's face no longer showed the bruises. When Glenn went back outside Maggie stayed behind eyeing Chris.

"There's more to it isn't there. Other than the beating." He stared at her for a second before looking away with a huff. "You'd be overreacting if that had been it and your not the type of person to overreact as far as I've seen."

Should he tell her? Does she already suspect it? Chris wasn't sure, he _never_ wanted to think about it, much less talk about it but maybe if he had he wouldn't have flipped out so hard earlier. Maybe burying it was having an effect on him afterall.

Just as Chris was working up the courage Maggie continued, "He could have raped me you know. Had me strip, bent me over the table, but it was a scare tactic. Not that I don't think he _could_ do that." Her eyes flickered just a moment and it was all he needed to know that she'd pretty much figured it out.  
  
"Yeah." Chris said with a nod, he felt emotions welling up but kept them in check. "It was more than the beating." Maggie's face softened as she moved to sit on the bed beside him, putting a gentle hand over his.

He allowed his head to lean on her shoulder, it was comforting to have someone know, to have someone care.

"Don't get used to this." He mumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied quietly.  
  
\--  
  
Chris healed with time, the gate was fixed completely, and the prison and it's people settled, habits we're formed. Daryl and Michonne would pop back in every once in a while, they still had found nothing on Philip. Chris had all but been forbidden to go with them by just about everyone.

A somewhat structure of hierarchy was created in the form of a council. Hershel, Glenn, Andrea, Daryl, Carol, and Sasha. The ragtag bunch got things done though, Chris had taken up his spot as one of the lead runners. Basically going out on runs whenever the chance arose, he was good at it, and no one could deny that.

Chris was alone, preparing the cars and supplies for tomorrow's run when Andrea stepped over.

"You need one more for tomorrow?" She asked, though it was less of a question with the way she had said it.

Chris looked up from the bag he was digging into, "No, not really." This didn't sit well with her as she stood staring at him. "Look, there's already three of us a fourth would just make us stand out too much."

Andrea snorted, "Oh c'mon Chris, one extra person isn't going to change the dynamic that much." She was oddly agitated he noticed.

"You want somethin' don't you? Why else would you want to go so bad. Just tell me what it is and I'll grab it for you, don't need to play these dumb games." Chris went back to digging into the bag expecting her to cave, he glanced over briefly at her, she looked almost offended.

Then she moved closer to him, "Pregnancy test." She whispered and Chris froze.

"What!?" He cried out causing her to elbow him in the gut  to shut him up.

"Shut your damn mouth!" She whispered looking around, no one was looking their way. It was only then did Chris realize how many times he'd seen Andrea and Allen together, he hadn't picked up on it all those times but now thinking back he realized just how flirty they'd been.

"You and Allen?!" Chris whispered.

Andrea groaned and covered her face with her hand, "Is it that obvious?"

Chris cocked his head to the side, "Not really, just hit me when you asked...but seriously you two didn't ya know...use protection?" She slapped him on the shoulder.

"First off none of your business, and second off yes we damn well did."

Chris grinned, "You two do make a cute couple I have to say." Chris thought his comment was funny, however Andrea did not as she stomped off.

"I'll try." He called out after her, she glanced over her shoulder briefly and gave him a smile as thanks.

_Well I guess we do gotta re-populate the earth and all that shit._

\--  
  
Chris sat in the drivers seat of a red jeep he'd managed to find and practically claimed. He glanced over at Rick who was staring at a map of the area, marks across it from what they'd cleared out over time and whatnot.

"I figure we check this neighborhood one last time then mark it off for good." Rick said pointing, Chris glanced before nodding.

"You sure there's anything left though?" Came Glenn's voice from the backseat as he poked his head between the two of them.

"Should be, last time I was there we didn't have time to finish it off." Chris said, gripping the steering wheel tight.  
  
Turns out Chris was right, kinda. They we're in one of the houses, Rick and Chris downstairs sifting through what they could while Glenn took the upstairs. Glenn finished quickly grabbing his full bag along with what Rick and Chris had gathered he took it out to the jeep. Rick was in the kitchen while Chris was checking a closet, hearing the front door open and close Chris spoke, "Glenn help me with this would ya?"

After a brief second of hearing no response Chris took a step back looking around the door to see a man with a gun to Glenn's head and an arm around his neck. He was staying as calm as could be expected with a gun pressed to his temple.  
  
The man was tall with long hair and just stared at Chris, shaking his head when Chris reached for the gun in it's holster.

"Put it on the ground. I'd rather not have to shoot him."

Chris exhaled calmly, "Alright, whatever you say pal." Chris slowly took the gun out of its holster and set it on the ground, the man motioning for him to kick it over he did so.  
  
"Now tell the older gentleman in the kitchen to do the same." Chris growled inwardly, he'd hoped Rick hadn't been spotted but clearly this man had watched them.

"Rick!" Chris called out calmly.

"Yeah?" The older man said rounding the corner, spotting the situation he too went for his weapon only to be stopped.

"Drop it, kick it, and I'll be on my way." Rick raised a hand in the air while the other lowered the python to the ground before sliding it across the room.

"Just don't hurt him."  
  
"Now the keys to that jeep if you'd please." The grin seeping over his lips just pissed Chris off, he reached into his pocket pulling them out and tossing the keys to him.

Scooping the weapons off the floor the man proceeded to back away slowly out of the house with Glenn still caught in his grip, "Pleasure doing business with you." Rick and Chris watched from the doorway as he neared the Jeep, hitting Glenn in the back of the head with the butt of his gun before jumping in and speeding off.  
  
Chris and Rick ran over to Glenn helping him up. "My fucking jeep." Chris said with an angry whine, watching it drive out of view.

"Now what?" Glenn asked with a hand on the back of his head.

"We're pretty damn far out." Chris commented.

"And without our guns." Rick finished and as if on cue a walker moved from behind the house they'd just been in.

"Got it." Chris said taking out his machete and walking quickly towards it, driving the blade into it's skull practically cleaving it in half.

"Feel better?" Rick asked.

"Not a damn bit."

\--  
  
Three hours later and they we're back at the prison gates, whistling to let people inside know they we're there and needed the gate opened. Maggie and Tyreese we're there to use the rope pulley system and the three moved inside quickly.

Maggie practically mowing down Glenn, "Where have you all been!?" She said kissing him and inspecting the back of his head.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound." He said smiling at her, though she dragged him up the gravel path probably taking him to Hershel.

"Dad!"

"Chris!"

Tyler and Carl called out practically in unison, sprinting down passing Glenn and Maggie heading straight for Rick and Chris, both hugging into their respective family.  
  
"We're alright." Rick told Carl as he patted the boys back.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as his hug with Chris ended.

"Some jackass got the drop on us. And took..." Chris' words trailed off as he spotted his red jeep up in the inner courtyard.

Quickly stepping past Tyler as he stared at it in confusion, Rick seemed to follow suit. When they reached the top there was Daryl talking to Glenn and Maggie, just as the two headed for the cellblock, he gave Chris and Rick a grin.

"So ya wanna tell me how one guy managed to get the jump on the three of you and make off with your weapons, supplies, and even your damn car?" Daryl was clearly amused.  
  
"Wha?" Chris asked looking at the jeep, and Daryl handed them their weapons back.

"Michonne and I we're on our way back to the prison, spotted your jeep only you weren't drivin' it. Guy stopped for a piss, we got the jump on him and asked him politely why he had it and where the owner was."

Chris rolled his eyes, "How polite?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just missin' a tooth or two. When he said he'd left the three of you alive Michonne said we should leave him, I've learned not to argue with that woman."  
  
"It was lucky you guys we're there when you we're. Though you coulda given us a ride." Rick said eyeing Daryl who smirked.

"I got yer shit back didn't I?"


	8. Heated

_Two weeks later_

Chris had been standing in one of the watchtower's staring out at the forest almost, just below walkers pawed at the fence constantly. No matter how many they killed more kept coming, it was like when Chris had first found the prison, unable to decrease their numbers. He turned his head as a shout reached his ears, faint but there nontheless, going out onto the outer railing he spotted Maggie waving him down, she looked worried.

"It's _Rick_." She said breathing deeply, clearly she'd ran to get him. "Carol and my dad are with him but Glenn and Daryl are out on a run. Your the only other one he might listen to." Still not fully understanding the situation Chris opened his mouth to speak much to Maggie's annoyance.

"Just go, I'll take over watch." She grabbed the gun from him and ushered him on.  
  
Chris wasn't sure what exactly he was needed for but Maggie had been so concerned it worried him, but he didn't argue. He could hear the heated words before he rounded the corner to the cells, Judith started crying and Beth stepped by him with a partial smile, taking the baby out into the common area. He turned watching her go before shouts turned his attention back ahead.

"He come's in here where my child sleeps!! No!" Rick's yelling angrily as he paces near the windows.

"Rick, please just calm down." Hershel says in positioning himself almost like he's trying to corner Rick in the room, Carol standing beside the older man. 

Everytime he's seen Rick angry Chris has been on the other side of that anger so this was new territory, he knew Rick _could_ be dangerous.

Chris' presence is suddenly known when Carol spots him and steps towards him leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Some new guy came into the cellblock with only Beth and Judith inside, caused some drama but I don't think he meant any harm. He crossed a line but it seemed like he didn't know where that line was, and now... Rick hasn't been like this in a long time, I'm afraid of what he might do." She leaned away with a brief smile nodding at Rick, she too seemed worried but not as much as Maggie had. Chris got the gist of it though.  
  
Chris started with trying to calm Rick which only lead to him getting angrier, asking...or more like shouting why Chris was even here since it didn't involve him. At one point Rick tried to leave only for Hershel and Chris to block his path, it looked as if Rick was going to barrel through them. When Rick paced away towards the stairs.

Chris sighed and looked at Carol, "You and Hershel just take Beth out of here."

Carol gave him a surprised look. "You don't think he'd?"

Chris' eyes widened, "Oh, no. _No_. I think it'd be easier to calm him down if he didn't feel ganged up on, and I'm going to have some words with him. I doubt it'd get physical but if it does I can handle myself and just try to restrain him or somethin'."

Carol stared him down, as if trying to read his mind

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

She did convince Hershel and the others to leave which left Rick and Chris alone in the cellblock.  
  
It wasn't a minute later that Rick seemed to realize this as he paced into his cell.

"What? Ya'll _afraid_ of me now?" Rick asked angrily and annoyed throwing his hands in the air. Chris put himself into the cell doorway, he wasn't trying to make Rick feel trapped while at the same time making sure he could prevent him from leaving. A cornered animal is dangerous, especially when it's angry.

"Nope. I just asked them to give us some space. I don't think you'd hurt anyone, even a stranger not even with how angry you are. I think you just need to let it all out, so that's what we're going to do."

Rick smirked, "Oh I'd hurt him alright. Ring the bastards neck."

Chris rolled his eyes, "For what? Walking into the wrong cellblock?"

This got a rise out of the older man and he moved forwards quickly at Chris but he didn't flinch much to Rick's surprise.  
  
"You don't know _me!_ Your just a stray we took in, like all the others we've taken in." Rick called out turning his back to Chris. The words we're meant to cut deep but they barely scratched Chris as they flew by. He knew Rick didn't mean what he said, he also knew the man was trying to goad him into throwing the first punch but he wouldn't, he kept himself calm and collected compared to Rick's heated anger.

"Say whatever you want. I'm not leavin' , and neither are you."

Rick's eyes flashed from the shadows of the cell. "Oh I'm _not?_ "

Again the man made a move towards Chris, this time it was more focused and Chris tensed. It wasn't a headlong rush but Rick did manage to check into his shoulder trying to get by him but Chris wasn't having it, grabbing onto the mans shoulder.

"Offa' me!" Rick cried out, turning and grabbing Chris by the arms, catching the younger man off guard as he was thrust back against the cell wall.  
  
Rick was practically out of breath with rage, and Chris locked eyes with him the two of them inches away from each other. Rick had Chris' arms pinned against the wall above his head.

"You wanna hit someone? Throw down? I'm right here but don't think for one damn second that I'll let you go out there and do it to someone else. I'll put you down if I have to."

Well, he didn't mean it the way it came out there at the end but Rick didn't seem to care, practically throwing the younger man out of his cell, Chris stumbling and having to catch his balance.

The two had a momentary staredown before Rick sat on his bed, rubbing at his temples. Chris grabbed the keys, locking the exits to the cellblock, he also let Carol know it was going to be a bit longer. He didn't feel it was necessary, but it was more about not letting anyone wander in and setting Rick off again rather than trying to prevent Rick from leaving at this point. Then he sat down in the commons area, he'd wait for Rick to calm down a little.

  
  
Almost two hours later the man finally emerged from his cell, he looked rather ashamed which told Chris it was over.

"Look, Chris--"

"Don't." Chris interrupted, glaring at him. "Just don't. I know your sorry, if you need to talk I'm here but if your coming out here to apologize then stop. I don't need to hear it, don't _want_ to hear it. I understand you, maybe more than you think and I get it, which is why you shouldn't." Rick stood their baffled and confused before he nodded and returned to his cell.

  
  
Later that night when everything had gone back to normal and everyone was using the cellblock again.

Rick wandered to Chris' cell. The two locking eyes, Chris was letting him know what he'd said still stood. Don't.

"How'd....Why'd you do that, calm me down I mean." Rick asked and Chris sat up in his bed.

"Anger's an old friend of mine. Used to have all kinds of issues with it as a kid, learned to put that shit away and use it when I need to. You do it to, I've seen that, but today you let too much out at once and that can lead to some shitty decision making. I just did what I had to. You saw how I got when I heard the Governor was alive, that's as far as I let myself go anymore."  
  
"I could have hurt you." Rick said, holding his gaze on Chris.

"Nah, I wouldn't have let you." Chris said with a smile that caught Rick off guard. "I know it'd kill you if you hurt any one of us. So I'll be the shield that holds you back if I need to be, I can handle that."  
  
\--  
  
"Think I'm gonna stop going on runs." Rick told him almost a month later, the two sitting in the common room eating. "Work the farm, get some sustainability to this place." Rick was eyeing him as if he expected an argument, to which Chris hiked an eyebrow.

"Okay." And he went back to focusing on his food.

" _Okay?_ "

Chris looked back up at him, "Yeah. Okay."

Rick dropped his spoon into the bowl, "We've been doing runs forever now and you don't have a complaint? I told the others about it, they pretty much all had somethin' to say but not you?"

Chris just shrugged, "Nothin' new, you forget Grimes I did solo runs for almost a year, besides I'll still be going out with Glenn and the others. I get why your doin' it. Least I think so, probably the same reason I've considered it myself. But I can't. Won't be the same though you did make the runs somewhat enjoyable I have to admit. "

Rick just smirked. "Right."  
  
\--  
  
Rick did just that, stopped going on runs, worked the hell out of that farm. Tyler and Carl had taken to helping him whenever, and Chris jumped in occasionally.

The day was hot and Rick and Chris sat in the bleachers of the inner courtyard looking down at the boys who we're talking away and laughing while shoveling near the garden, the plan was to build a pen to house some livestock.  
  
"They're good together, good for each other." Rick said smiling, "Until recently Carl didn't have anyone near his own age to talk to, be friends with. After he lost his mom...after we lost Lori it was like watching a light go out inside of him, and I was afraid I'd lose him too."

The two went quiet afterwards eventually Chris sighed a smile on his face deciding to change the subject a bit, "Yeah from what Tyler told me he had a few at Woodbury but they weren't close." Chris looked over to see the man rubbing at his forehead with his eyes closed, clearly distressed about something.

"I'm taking Carl's gun away."

Chris snickered, "Oh he'll _love_ that."

Rick exhaled, "Tell me about it."  
  
"I just want him to worry about normal kid things, he doesn't need it, not in here. I've already pulled him from runs long ago, 'sides enough people carry weapons in these walls. He's safe." Chris' chuckling had Rick looking at him confused, "What?"

Chris smiled, "I was thinking the same thing with Tyler. But I'm not dad ya know? I might be his older brother but he hasn't always listened to me."

Rick placed a hand on Chris' shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Hey, that boy looks up to you. If you ask him to he will, cop senses remember?"

"Hah. Those never play out."

Rick shrugged, "They did with you." Chris eyed him before shaking his head, the two going quiet for a minute.  
  
"When I ask him would you be there?" Chris asked quietly out of the blue. "He respects you and if he says no I...I'd just like someone there." Rick nodded, "Sure."  
  
\--  
  
As expected Carl was sore about his gun being taken away, for a while anyway. Tyler handed his over with little resistance, though he wasn't happy about it either.

Chris stood at the entrance to Rick's cell, "Tyler says Carl's still pretty pissed over not having his gun."

Rick turned around with Judith in his arms, "Yeah well he'll get over it. He has to."

Chris shrugged, "I can try and talk to him if you like. Might sound better coming from someone that's not his father."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "You'd do that?" 

"Why not."  
  
A commotion from the common room caught their attention, and suddenly Rick all but shoved Judith into his arms as he brushed by the younger man. Chris blinked in confusion looking from Rick's form walking away to the baby sleeping in his arms. He'd never held Judith, never asked to, never expected to honestly. The group of people who we're trusted with her was a small circle, and it would seem Chris had just been inducted into it.

The smell that wafted into his nose caused him to sneeze, "Oh you would do that to me wouldn't you?" Looking down Judith was now lazily awake, he sighed with a smile and went into Rick's cell.  
  
When Rick returned Chris was changing her. "Sorry." Rick said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No problem." Chris replied.

"Instinct took over, needed to know what was happening, if it was danger and all I thought was I need to go, can't take her. Leave her with someone that'll keep her safe."

Chris smirked, "And that was me?"

"You got Tyler, figured you'd be capable." Rick grinned as Chris finished up with the makeshift diaper, "You look like you've done that before." Rick said as Chris handed Judith back over.

"Yeah well, younger brother remember? I changed plenty of diapers back in the day." Rick nodded and Chris moved to let the man in his cell.

"Thanks for watchin' her and changin' her. I should've asked."

"No problem, just don't call me to change anymore diapers." Chris said with a grin, maybe that sounded wrong. He didn't mean he wouldn't, just that it was a messy business.

"Unless you need me to, ya know." Chris scratched his cheek before giving Rick a wave.  
  
\--  
  
Chris had mere inches away from sneaking out and going on a solo run when he'd been spotted.

"Where do ya think your going?" Beth asked. Chris turned to her with a smile and a shrug.

"Run?" He knew she wasn't going to leave it at that as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't go alone, you know that. If you insist I'll go with you right here and now."

Chris smirked taking a step backwards and she started to follow he gave her a surprised look, "Your serious aren't you?" Beth nodded.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

She took his weapon so he wouldn't take off, and told him to stay put. A few minutes later she returned with a grin on her face and Michonne trailing her.

"Now you can go." Her eyes fluttered as she handed him his weapon and walked off.

"Damn that girl." Chris mumbled and Michonne raised a brow.

"She's right though. Sneakin' off on your own. What's that about?" Chris moved through the fence with Michonne following him.  
  
"Alone time? I dunno, I just got used to it and want it back occasionally." The silence Michonne gave off caught him off guard, glancing he saw her smiling.

"That's how I felt. I was alone a long time before I stumbled upon Andrea. She used to give me hell about running off and leaving her at whatever shithole we we're hiding in at the time. It just...takes time to adjust is all."

Chris shook his head, "I don't think I _want_ to adjust, the day might come where we lose it all and I'm back to what I was before. I'm not scared of that happening, I'm scared for Tyler, and I'm afraid of letting myself get too comfortable...too complacent having people to rely on."  
  
"We rely on you too ya know. So you can't go thinkin' like that." It was such a simple comment, simple idea, but it was like an epiphany hit Chris and he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah."

\--  
  
One brisk night Chris was on his way out of the cellblock, only to be met by Daryl and Rick on their way in, though Rick seemed off. Daryl's eyes flickered to him, but Rick's seemed to lazily find his presence.

"Chris!" Rick chirped, much to Chris' amusement, the older man reaching out a hand and clapping his shoulder only to fall back at his side.

"May have let him drink a little too much scotch." Daryl grunted with Rick leaning against him for support.

Yup, that would explain it.

"Daryl had scotch, couldn't help myself." Rick said slurring just a tad with a grin.

"We've got ourselves a happy drunk. How come your not in the same shape he's in?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow at Daryl.

"I ain't no lightweight like our officer here." Daryl smirked and Rick chuckled. "Can you take him the rest of the way, I gotta piss." Daryl grumbled.

"Sure, why the hell not." Chris slid into Daryl's spot under Rick's arm taking on Rick's weight.

  
  
"Don't let Carl see me." Rick mumbled as they eased down the steps into the common room.

"That would be the plan." Chris whispered back, an arm swung around the mans torso and the other propped against his chest so Rick didn't stumble forwards.

The boy should already be asleep in the cell he shared with Tyler like many others.

They made it to Rick's cell rather easily. Chris turned Rick so the man could sit and fall back on his bed, practically dropping him. Maybe Rick had other ideas or maybe the man just panicked, either way Ricks arms grabbed hold of Chris as he fell, bringing Chris down on top of him. Crashing onto him causing Rick to gasp as Chris' weight knocked the wind out of him, it turned into a laugh, Chris himself stifling a chuckle, so as not to wake anyone.

"Idiot." Chris said pushing himself up to hover over Rick for a moment.  
  
There was Rick with that goofily drunk grin and glazed baby blue eyes staring up at him and Chris slowly lowered himself, their lips grazing each other. And then Rick was pushing up into it, sloppily seeking to get into the younger's mouth like some wild animal.

Chris tasted the scotch, smelled it too, and that brought him back out if it as he pulled himself back.

"Sorry." Chris whispered moving off the bed, Rick was drunk and vulnerable and that made Chris feel like an ass.

"Don't be...come back for more." Chris smiled amused with his back to Rick lying in his bed.

Peeking over his shoulder at the older man, "Tell you what Rick. You still feel that way tomorrow after you've sobered you come find me, otherwise let it go and get some sleep."

Rick exhaled, letting his head fall back onto the pillow, giving in, and Chris left going for that walk.


	9. Life

Rick never did seek Chris out the next morning nor mention that night he'd been drunk for that matter, never mentioned the kiss. They went on like nothing had happened which led Chris to believe the man had either been too drunk to remember or there was no interest. Either way was fine, Chris hadn't lingered on it, he wasn't bothered other than it had been an awkward situation.

 --

Chris stirred from his slumber, the cell was bright even with the sheet covering the entrance and Chris sheltered his eyes with his hand. He heard whispering in the cell next door and he lay listening even though he couldn't hear the words. He knew who the voices belonged to. Tyler, Carl, and another one he couldn't quite make out. As he slowly got up and changed clothes he stepped out, the whispers ceased as he moved to the entrance of the boys cell. Curiously he pulled back the curtain, the third voice belonged to Patrick. A boy just a little older than Tyler but still young, the three had been hanging out more recently and Chris frowned at the fact that he hadn't picked up on the thought that the mystery voice had been him.

Carl was sitting on the floor while Tyler and Patrick sat on the bed, all three staring at him as if he'd just interrupted something. "Not out helping Rick?" Chris asked.

"Dad said we should take the day off, have some fun. _Normal_ stuff." Carl scoffed.

Chris sighed, he and Rick both wanted to boys to be happy, and that coincided with trying to be normal, not carrying a weapon or blowing walkers brains out. Neither have really taken to it though both are clearly trying and that's all he and Rick can ask.

His gaze shifted to Tyler, "Can I steal you away for a bit?" The boy shrugged and stood up moving by the other two and out of the cell. He and Chris moving on through the cellblock.

"What'd you want me for?" Tyler asked after they got to the common area, Tyler sat while Chris grabbed himself a little food.

"Jus' talk." Chris smiled sitting down beside Tyler, he held out the bowl offering some of the food to Tyler but the boy held up his hand and shook his head.

"I've been on runs alot lately and we just haven't talked is all." Chris said before biting into the jerky and chewing on it.

"Talk about what?"

Chris shrugged, "Things. How've you been? Met any girls you like?" Chris grinned as he nudged Tyler in the side with his elbow playfully.

Tyler rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "Like you don't already have Rick keeping tabs on me or anything."

Chris sat with his mouth slightly open in shock, "Now why would I do that? I expect anything you want me to know you'd tell me yourself. Ain't got nobody keepin' tabs on your personal time."

"I'm fine. I've got you, friends, this place, no girl. We good?" Tyler's voice oddly agitated, he stared at Chris waiting for a response.

Chris bit another piece of jerky and nodded not wanting to keep his brother here any longer if he didn't want to be. Then watched as the boy stood up and walked back towards the cells. Leaving Chris to frown with his own thoughts.

_What just happened?_

_\--_

There was an unspoken agreement between Rick and Chris over time, that if the situation would ever arise where something happened to one of them, the other would look after the kids. Rick for Tyler and Chris for Judith and Carl.

Neither expected this to ever come to fruition, until the day it almost had.  
  
Chris had been on a solo run into the city, Rick and others including the council wouldn't get off his back about doing solo runs but occasionally he had to when no one else was available. And sometimes he just wanted to be alone, he'd been so used to being alone for so long and sometimes he wanted that time if only for a few hours a week.

On this particular run he'd been forced to take another vehicle since his jeep was getting some much needed repairs. Said vehicle was a piece of junk and crapped out on him too damn far out.  
  
"Piece of shit!" Chris yelled with a whisper if one could, kicking the tire as the engine let out a billowing smoke stream into the air. He looked down the road that he'd come from, it'd take atleast three days to get back to the prison, and that's if he didn't take breaks.

He growled as he threw his bag over his shoulder, a walker had spotted him and Chris wasted no time dispatching it with his machete.  
  
\--  
  
He'd really underestimated just how far he'd gone as four days later he still wasn't back, Chris was resting in the upstairs of a nearby house. He had the door barricaded, the window and roof access is what he'd use when he decided to leave, or if he needed a quick exit. This was nothing new, he lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Everyone at the prison was probably worried, I mean it had been _four_ days.

He imagined Tyler trying to leave to find his brother only to have the others block his way, keep him from leaving. Some might back down but he knew Rick wouldn't let the boy leave, he trusted Rick to keep him from doing something stupid. He thought about their faces shocked as he strolled back into the prison like nothing had happened, Tyler'd be pissed. Chris wasn't really looking forward to that.

He snorted restlessly and sat up off the bed, he'd been here long enough. There was still a long way to go, he grabbed his bag filled with little supplies he'd grabbed along the way to sustain himself, not carrying anymore than what he needed. Then he opened the window and slid out, climbing down the side of the house. A walker had spotted him much to Chris' annoyance, it screeched and moaned as it slowly scrambled his way. Chris took out his knife before meeting the walker halfway and shoving the blade into it's skull, the decayed body crumbling to the ground.

Chris smiled, "Not today."

\--

Chris returned a week later exhausted, he whistled for them to let him in. The return walk had been rather uneventful other than hiding out on a roof while a herd marched by and dealing with the occasional walkers when he needed to search inside houses for food or water. It had stormed briefly one day and Chris had sought out shelter in a building rather than risk it.

He'd been welcomed back by Tyler and some of the others, and was told that they had two small groups still out looking for him.

"No more disappearing, I can't handle it." the boy said as they sat in Chris' cell after Chris had used the prison's makeshift showers. "Everyone was worried. Rick even went out with the groups looking for you."

Chris glanced at his younger brother, "Seriously? He hasn't left the prison in months." Tyler shrugged.

Tyler looked at him sympathetically, "Sorry I've been an ass lately."

"Language." Chris pointed out quickly causing the boy to flinch at the accidental curse.

"Everything has just been weird and I may have taken some out on you and that's not fair." Tyler's hands we're nervously in his lap, fidgeting. Something Chris had learned over time as one of Tyler's tells. When the boy was nervous he'd put his hands together and fiddle with them.

Chris shrugged, "It's fine. I just assumed I did something to put you off so I let you have your time." He smiled at his younger brother who looked surprised.

Tyler frowned, "I didn't mean for it to seem that way I just. I don't know."

Chris arched a brow at his younger brother as Tyler stared at the ground, it was only then that he had a realization. With everything going on, ya know the world ending and all, Chris had neglected to even think of it.

_Puberty_

  
  
The first group returned after a few hours, Chris made sure to wait outside in the courtyard to welcome them back and let them know he was fine, it was the least he could do. Allen clapped him on the shoulder, Maggie and Glenn both huddled around him asking just what in the hell had happened, which he explained to them, and Daryl gave him a look of absolute annoyance.

"We're out lookin' for you and you sneak right by us. Figures." The man played off his annoyance by walking off to do whatever the hell he was going to do but he was masking the fact that he was glad Chris was back, everyone including Chris could see that.  
  
The second group arrived just before nightfall, Andrea running over to give him a hug with Michonne just looking smug, "Told ya." She whispered to the blonde. "Too damn hard to kill."

Chris rolled his eyes, "My car broke down that hardly counts as a deadly situation." Tyreese wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The big man squeezing his shoulders together, "In this world it does. 'Specially when it leaves you stranded out there for a week."

Chris sighed taking a step back, "I can't believe you all went to such trouble to look for me. Seriously I was fine, just took some time to walk back is all."

Chris spotted Rick behind the others hanging back, looking relieved.

  
  
Once the others had moved on Chris headed for his cell, Rick followed standing in its doorway.

"I'm glad your alright." Chris looked up from his seat on the bed, nodding. "No more solo runs, I mean it." Rick was giving him a glare and Chris smirked.

"Or what?" Chris said teasingly.

"Promise me." Rick said catching Chris off guard, giving him the _are you serious?_ look.

"Promise." Chris mumbled eventually giving in. Rick nodding accepting it, and stepped inside the cell, Chris stood and the two embraced in a hug for a moment.

"So you picked your gun back up huh?" Chris said as they retracted from each other.

"Jus' for the week, it was for a good cause."

Chris chuckled, "So now I'm a charity case."

Rick shrugged, "With how damn often I have to go looking for your sorry ass, yeah, you kinda are." he said with a smile.

Chris opened his mouth to argue only to stop as he watched Rick lean in and then their lips met, it was long enough just for their lips to caress each other.  
  
Rick pulled back looking into Chris' eyes, as if asking him for permission or acceptance.

"We thought you we're gone. Thought I'd lost you and it made me realize that I care about you more than I let myself think. But I don't wanna be takin' advantage, your.."  
  
It was all going good until that comment, Chris expression changed to annoyed. "What? Young? Seriously? I'm not a virgin mary Rick. I'm not going to break, I'm not vulnerable, I'm a fucking adult. If anyone took advantage it was me, you remember that night you got drunk?"

Rick nodded and Chris narrowed his eyes trying to get a read on the older man, "All of it?" Rick didn't hesitate when he nodded the second time.

"And you didn't...?" Chris raised an eyebrow and Rick sighed.

"That next day I thought about it but I just..."

"Straight or something?" Chris huffed.

Rick shook his head, "Bi I guess? Hell I don't know, I fooled around in highschool but that was so long ago."  
  
Rick rocked on one hip, "I was going to say inexperienced."

Chris rolled his eyes, "From the sound of it your the inexperienced one here. Mr. I've never sucked a dick." Rick exhaled and Chris smiled.

"We could change that." And that brought the red to Rick's cheeks and he just smiled.

"Is that a challenge or a threat?" Rick asked.

Chris kept his straight face. "It's a proposition."

Chris reached out his hands and latched on to Rick's shoulder's pulling the man in for another deeper exploration of each others mouths. He felt Rick's hands gently going down his side before the man pulled back yet again, this time he seemed slightly distressed.  
  
A moment of shame crossed Chris, "Never had anyone tell me I was a bad kisser with that look before." Chris joked, attempting to break whatever situation had just occurred.

Rick sighed, "It's not that...it's like you said. Straight right?" Rick gave a very unconvincing jokelike smile, it had an unintentional sting to it, like Rick had just regretted this. Which made Chris feel like an ass, again.

He turned around to face away from Rick, "Look. You can leave we forget this ever happened, go on like normal. Or you stay and we figure this out together." Chris gently bit his lip and closed his eyes waiting to hear the footsteps, and his heart sank when they came.

Then he felt Rick pressed against his back. "Looks like we're figurin' it out." Rick whispered against his ear. Chris smiled, turning his head so he could meet Rick's lips, again the older man's hands went to wandering as Chris started grinding against him, it was unbearable. Chris' hands we're behind him rubbing against Rick's bulge and Rick got the idea one of his hands eventually found its way to Chris' crotch, and Chris gasped into Rick's mouth at the pressure.

Rick went for the button on Chris' pants and Chris paused ever so slightly in the kiss that Rick didn't notice, then the zipper started going down, and anxiety started overwhelming Chris. This was the same way _it_ happened, same position and all even if it was Rick.

The moment Rick's hand started moving by the elastic of his underwear Chris grabbed his wrist, Rick pulled his head back looking at him in confusion, his arm retreating.

Chris took a step away, "Sorry. Just killed the mood didn't I?" Chris asked.

Rick looked at him sympathetically and confused, even though Chris was putting on a brave face it would seem Rick caught wind of his unease. "I'm good." Chris tried to reassure him, "It was just a long week is all...Need a full night of sleep." He doubted Rick would buy into that but the man did leave hesitantly. This had been one of the most sloppy, weird, unprepared relationship type experience he'd ever had, one minute Rick was kissing him then backing off and suddenly Chris was calling the shots then backing off.

Chris turned to stare at the wall, he was angry that he'd let himself ruin the moment, angry that _Philip_ had somehow managed to take this moment away from him even after all this time.  
  
\--  
  
Eventually both Michonne and Daryl gave up looking for the Governor with no trails to follow it only made sense. Rick's farm had grown and with it the work load. Vegetables, pigs, even a horse, it all had to be tended to.  
  
Inside his cell Chris sat staring at the wall deep in thought when Daryl's presence snapped him out of it.

"Gonna go scout, maybe do some scavenging while I'm out. You in?" Daryl asked causing Chris to narrow his eyes at the man. He'd scouted and done runs with Daryl plenty of times but something seemed off, he agreed and the two left.  
  
They we're going down a back road with Chris in his jeep and Daryl on his bike when Daryl veered off the road and Chris followed. Daryl pointed at something in the nearby woods and Chris spotted a house mostly hidden by the brush.

"Wanna check that out." Daryl said before creeping off into the forest with his crossbow in hand. It was quiet, not even a walker wandered nearby which could mean a number of things. That the place was abandoned, or that it was in use by someone who just killed any walkers that wandered too close.  
  
Chris and Daryl entered quietly through a half broken window, splitting up they cleared the place.

Chris taking upstairs, "It's clear." He called out queitly coming back down.

"We should make sure there ain't nothin' useful."

And they did, coming up with very little in the end. Before leaving Daryl turned to him.

"I couldn't find the Governor, wanted to. For what he did to those people, to our people, to my brother, to you."

Chris shrugged, "You tried."

Daryl nodded with a hum, "Ain't the point I'm gettin' at. I know what he did." Chris narrowed his eyes for a moment before he understood what the man meant.

"Am I a fucking open book? How does everyone keep finding out?" He threw up his hands before stepping over to an opened cabinet, looking into it was easier than looking at Daryl right now.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Who else knows?"

Chris sighed turning his head slightly to see Daryl, "Hershel and Maggie." Daryl nodded, seemingly agreeing that they we're good people to know.

There was a minute of pure silence as the two stood there, it made Chris' skin itch. Finally he turned to face Daryl, the man knew and he wanted him to just say...something. Not just leave it at that, upon seeing the hunters face he realized Daryl was tense, the man was stiff as a board as he stared a hole through Chris head. Daryl might have a good heart all in all but the guy and his emotions just don't click, Chris found that out early on so he wasn't entirely surprised that he was quiet. And Chris was sure his own attitude and tension wasn't helping, so he sat in a nearby chair, trying his damnedest to relax.  
  
"I know a thing or two about abuse." Daryl said suddenly, the two locking eyes. "Ya went off like a damn firecracker when you found out he was alive, watched you and put two and two together. M'guessing the old man said you should talk about it with someone."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "He did." Daryl arched a brow, "No I haven't." Chris said coolly.

This made Daryl smirk and the man's composure finally relaxed some, "That's what people always tell me. Thought it was bullshit, kept it inside for so long. Few people know back at the prison, talked to them." Chris eyed Daryl for a few moments, the man looked a little uncomfortable as he chewed on a piece of...something.

"Look I'm tryin' to say is you should. Talk to someone, you didn't do nothin' wrong and you shouldn't suffer for it. Least that's what Carol keeps sayin' to me."  
  
In the end Daryl convinced him, and they spoke. Daryl told him of his fathers abuse and showed him the scars hesitantly, though Chris had spotted them before. Chris did open up, wasn't like there was much to tell it happened in a flash and he couldn't remember most of it. It was a weird therapy bonding but it worked.

For both of them.

\--

Chris was on his way to one of the cellblocks when a group of guys stood talking off to the side. Chris recognized them from the woodbury group, couldn't really remember their names though. They glanced his way before he passed by, and before he was out of earshot he heard their whispers.

"You fucks don't know a damn _thing_ 'bout me!!" Chris yelled turning around and charging up to the group of three of them. "You ain't seen half the shit I been through, I went through it and you sat _pretty!_ "  
  
  
  
Rick had been on his way outside when he heard the commotion, caught an earful of _that_ voice, rolling his eyes he headed the direction it was coming from. Spotting a heated Chris in one of the other guys face yelling angrily. The man seemed more shocked and afraid than anything at this point. Rick made it a point to show himself as he moved towards them, the other three guys looking at him but Chris was ignoring him, ranting on. So Rick did what he had to.  
  
  
  
Chris was ignoring Rick's presence on purpose, he was getting his point across whether these assholes liked it or not, or so he thought.

Suddenly he was being dragged, _dragged_ backwards. Rick had looped one arm under Chris' arm, across his chest, and under the other in a death like grip as he dragged Chris backwards. Chris kept his words flowing even as he was whisked away, finally after turning a corner and no longer able to see the others he tried to look up at Rick but the angle was too awkward.

He wanted nothing more than to fight it, to rip himself from this hold but he didn't and he wouldn't because it was Rick. He knew if he did he'd end up on the ground with Rick ontop of him. And he couldn't lie the idea was a fun one, but he didn't feel like having Rick's knee pressed into his back and have his face against the cold hard prison floor today.

"Riiiick" He called out in a weirdly flustered pout-like voice.  
  
Suddenly they stopped and Chris was on his feet and being thrust into a cell. He yelped as his back hit the wall, and watched as Rick followed him in.

"What's your problem? Always arguin' with everyone and startin' thangs." Rick was angry but moreso annoyed but this was to be expected. Chris rolled his eyes as he paced the cell.

"I didn't start that." He was gesturing outside the cell with his hand, Rick snorted clearly not buying it.

"They don't know what it's like. And they talk shit, they didn't live through it. They sat behind their pretty little walls this whole time in that town, and now the prison!" Chris' pacing slowed as he sat on the bed thrusting his face into his hands to try and calm down. "I just..."  
  
And then there was a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and there was Rick with those damn blue eyes staring into his, and that was enough to calm him they always had a calming effect. Then Rick's mouth was on his and all that effort of calming went down the drain as he melted into the older man. Chris wanted nothing more than to go into it, really rip into the other mans mouth but he kept himself under control, slow, because last time he'd pushed, Rick had run and Chris didn't want that, not again.

He slowly pulled back smiling at Rick, "You know I'm gettin' some really mixed signals here. One day your all over me and the next you won't speak to me."

Rick growled with an eyeroll, "Jus' shutup." And Rick closed the distance once again and who was Chris to deny him?  
  
It was probably three times, _three_ damn times that Chris heard someone clearing their throat trying to get their attention from the cell entrance before he consciously noticed it and pulled away from Rick, practically breathless.

The older man was already blushing a little but upon spotting the one who interrupted them he went bright ass red. There stood Tyler in the doorway, he saw Rick also feeling embarrassed as he fidgeted.

"Imma..just go." Rick said smiling at Tyler as he exited the cell passing him.

"Sooo." Tyler said grinning at Chris who closed his eyes with a sigh. "I hear your arguing with some guys, then I find you making out with Mr. Grimes."

Chris chuckled at the name, "Please don't tell me your calling him that now."

Tyler shrugged, "Well I mean if he's going to be my brother in law what should I start calling him?" Tyler chuckled as Chris jumped to his feet, moving to grab his younger brother.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Chris said with a laugh, grabbing Tyler in a partially playful chokehold, herding him down the hallway.  
  
\--  
  
Later Chris found Rick with Judith walking around outside.

Rick gave him a brief smile, "How's Tyler?" 

Chris fell into step beside him, giving a sigh, "He's always been supportive of my....relationships. Though I think he was a bit surprised. Cracked a joke or two about it."

Rick chuckled, "That's good...so is that what this is then? A relationship?"

"Dunno. I'd like it to be. I do like you Rick, have for a long while." Chris said bluntly catching Rick a little off guard.

The older man exhaled looking down at the baby in his arms, "I won't lie, I've got baggage. There's no dating anymore, getting to know each other."

Chris shrugged, "I know enough. Got my share of baggage as well. 'sides I was never the dating type."  
  
Rick still seemed unsure as he stared at Judith. Chris nudged him with his elbow, "Look it's simple. You wanna try then I'm right here for the attempt. You don't want to then we drop it and don't look back, continue on as friends. But if we do that you can't be kissing me whenever you feel like it." The two smiled.

"Let me think about it. Also gotta talk to Carl about it I think." 

Chris nodded, "Tyler might've beaten you to it, and I don't think you give him enough credit. I'm up for the challenge if you are." Rick sighed beside him and Chris watched the smile cross his face.

"Take her for a minute would you?" Rick asked offering Judith to Chris.  
  
"You gotta think of your kids first, I understand that. Just like I put Tyler first, we share that. We can put them all first together. Just think on it like you said." Chris said looking down at Judith as Rick splashed some water on his face from a nearby barrel.

Rick turned around, "Done thinking."

Chris just smirked, "That was fast. You sure?"

Rick nodded. "Life's too short."

It was all Chris needed, he kept his arms protectively around Judith as he leaned forwards kissing Rick.

"They're watching." Rick whispered between breaths, Chris cracked an eye open spotting a small group of people sitting at the tables, he recognized a few. They'd been eating but now they we're enjoying the main attraction, Rick and Chris.

Chris smiled into Rick's mouth and closed his eyes again, "Lett'em."

Chris felt Rick smile back.


	10. Responsibility

"Your smiling." Maggie said clearly amused, having moved quickly over to speak to Chris immediately following the public display of affection between he and Rick. Rick had left to take Judith back inside and Chris had watched him go.

Chris growled teasingly, "Enjoy the show?"

She shrugged, "I just never thought Rick in a million years...especially after Lori."

Chris frowned, "Way to kill the mood."

"Sorry." She winced.

Glenn and Andrea had joined them by this time. Andrea was starting to show quite a bit now with the pregnancy, she stood with her arms over her chest looking smug.

"That was...something." Glenn said moving to stand beside Maggie, the tone teasing.

"Oh your one to talk. You two are like rabbits." Chris almost made himself laugh and had to turn and duck away fearing what they might say or do now.

He heard Glenn scoff and Maggie chuckle, "I'll remember that." Glenn called off after him. Chris threw up his hand in a wave over his head.  
  
\--  
  
Carl was a bit slow to the idea of Rick and Chris being together, but he eventually got it. And Tyler just wanted his brother happy, and well Judith didn't have a choice in the matter for obvious reasons.

Though the relationship was official so to speak nothing really changed over the next week other than the one or two sessions of lip therapy he and Rick helped each other with in private. One had been in Chris' cell one morning after Rick woke him up and the other had been at the farm when Chris had pulled the man behind the pig pen so no one was watching. Not that they minded but it was nice to have alone time.

  
  
It was night and Chris entered the cellblock spotting Rick standing in the doorway to Tyler and Carl's cell holding the sheet back. "Night Boys." Chris heard the older man say as he stepped closer.

"G'night Dad."

"Night." The boys replied and Rick let the sheet drop.

Rick turned to find Chris with a finger to his lips to be quiet, after about two minutes of standing their in silence with Rick's dumbfounded but curious look on his face Chris jerked back the sheet to the boys cell.

"Hey!" Chris called out preemptively trying to surprise them, he could see that Carl was reading a comic and Tyler was hanging down over the railing above on the top bunk to read it as well, like they weren't supposed to. The yell startled them as the frantically tried to hide what they we're doing it.

Rick was chuckling from over his shoulder, "Bed, now." Chris said. He could see Tyler roll his eyes even in the dark and smiled enjoying his younger brothers frustration. Carl was younger and didn't talk back as much atleast with Chris. He dropped the sheet, to find Rick had left to his cell.  
  
Peering inside Rick was putting Judith in her crib, "You could have let them read a little." Rick said.

Chris smirked, "Last night they we're up longer than they should have been, you saw how slow they we're to start this morning."

Rick sighed, "Yeah."  The older man sat down on his bed, dressed in his simple short and jogging pants, bed clothes. Chris could see the man was in thought, those cogs turning away in his head.

"Wanna talk?" Chris asked, not looking at Rick when he asked, almost trying to play it off.

"Nah." Rick replied and Chris nodded, moving to leave for his own cell.

"Chris." Rick called out just as Chris stepped away, he backed up and pulled the sheet back open.  
  
"Sleep with me." Rick said innocently staring at him, the blue eyes shining in the moonlight, it was almost romantic and Chris felt the heat flood his cheeks.

"Didn't realize you'd be so forward about it." There was a pause between the two before Rick chuckled, pinching at the bridge of his nose with a smile.

"Not like that, Jus' meant lay in the bed and actually sleep, just with me." Rick patted the bed with his hand.

Chris grinned amused, "O-oh." Chris could just die right now with how embarrassed he was. "Who knew the big bad Rick was a cuddler?" Chris commented sliding into the bed, Rick snorted at the comment.

"This bed's not really meant for two guys our size you realize that right?" Chris said with a grunt trying to get comfortable.

"We'll make it work." Rick whispered in his ear.

Rick's facial hair tickling his ear giving him goosebumps and he hit the man on the arm playfully.

"Stop!" Chris rubbed at the spot the hair had touched. He felt the man chuckle deep against his side.

"Who knew the big bad Chris was ticklish?" Rick beamed down at him and Chris puckered his lips before turning over onto his side away from Rick.

Chris was stuck on the outside while Rick had the wall, Chris turned on his side facing Judith's crib, there wasn't too much room he noticed and he wondered how long it'd take him to fall out of the bed once he was asleep.  
  
He smiled as he felt Rick's arm snake over him pulling them closer together, as a brace to make sure it didn't happen. Felt the man's warm breath against his neck.

"Better not get handsy with me Officer." 

"And If I did would you stop me?" Rick mumbled, once again at his ear.

"Probably not."

Rick smirked, "Don't worry. No plans 'cept to sleep."

Chris reached around Rick's arm that was hung over him and pulled it to his chest, something to snuggle to. The cold touch of metal on his arm caused him to squirm slightly, feeling for it he realized it was Rick's wedding band, he twisted it slightly on Rick's finger, the man raised his head so he could see Chris' face, to see what he was thinking.

"It make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

Chris smiled at the thought, "Not at all. You think about her?"

Rick lowered himself back onto the pillow, "Used to all the time, less recently."

Chris couldn't tell if that was because of him and the relationship they we're pursuing or if Rick was just moving on in general.

"I could take it off ya know." Rick said, causing Chris to turn his head to look at him.

"No. It's a part of you, your past. And it's something to remember her by."

Rick smiled wide and kissed Chris on his forehead. "I've got Carl and Judith to remember her by, I don't need it."

Chris exhaled, "Well then it's up to you if you wear it or not. But you still have it on after all this time so I figure it means somethin'." Chris turned his head back to face outwards.  
  
Rick seemed to fall asleep fairly quickly, the mans breathing becoming slow and relaxed behind him. Chris however didn't, it was certainly comfortable and he enjoyed being like this with Rick but something in the back of his mind wouldn't stop nagging at him, he hadn't slept so close to another person in a long time, and it was going to take some getting used to. It took longer but he did indeed fall asleep.

\--  
  
The next morning Chris slipped out of the bed without waking Rick. Judith was awake, staring up quietly out of her crib. Chris picked her up and exited the cell. Entering the common room he spotted Tyler and Carl.

"Let yer daddy sleep. He could use the few extra hours of rest." Chris said to Carl as he sat down at the table, Carl nodded.

"Why, we're you guys getting busy last night?" Tyler mused.

Carl chuckled and Chris eyed his brother with something between an amused and _I. Will. Kill. You._ look and Tyler dropped it with a sigh.

"Yer lucky Tyler. If anyone else asked that they'd get more than a staredown, doesn't mean you'll be lucky next time though." Chris teased.  
  
Judith started babbling, "Sounds like someone's hungry." Carol mused. "I've got her, sounds like you three will have your hands full today." Carol said as she walked by.

Chris handed Judith over to Carol thankfully then Chris and the boys headed out to the farm, planning to get most of the days work finished before Rick woke, give the man a damn day off.

 

They we're practically dripping sweat when Daryl showed up hours later, leaning on the fence watching quietly for a moment before speaking up.

"Where's Rick?" He asked.

"Sleeping hopefully." Chris stopped shoveling and looked up at the older man, leaning on the shovel.

"Could use another man on this run." Chris sighed, as if he wasn't already tired enough from the last two hours.

"You always come lookin' for me when you need someone for a run?"

Daryl shrugged, "Not always, you could say no."

"Just give me a minute to get ready." Chris replied. Daryl snorted happily then walked off.  
  
"Tell Rick sorry for me would ya?" He told the boys as he started walking off.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Cuz even though we did this for him, he's still not gonna be happy about it. But I won't be here for that part." Chris gave them a wink followed by a wave, the two boys realizing they'd be the ones getting an earful later.  
  
\--  
  
"You both just seem happier." Maggie told him as they ate what was considered breakfast at the tables outside in the courtyard.

"Ya think so?" Chris asked with an arched brow.

She nodded, "Know so. Don't get me wrong you we're both happy before but it's just more now."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yeah I got that much."

She just smiled, he watched as it slowly faded as she locked her gaze with his. "Have you told him...bout you know.."

"No. He already feels responsible enough for what the Governor did to me. If I told him the rest it'd only hurt him."

It would seem she wasn't ready to give up on the subject, "You sure you shouldn't? I mean--"

Chris gave a grunt as he stood from the table, this wasn't a conversation he really felt like having. "The run'll be leaving soon." Chris quickly headed off towards the vehicles before she could continue.  
  
Daryl was already at one of the truck's getting ready, Chris hesitantly made his way over.

"Daryl." Chris asked lowly.

"Mmm" The man hummed in response as he turned to face him.

And for a moment he thought about walking off, this was dumb asking about something so personal but he did value their opinion.

"Maggie thinks I should tell Rick about ya know. What do you think?"

Daryl stared at him briefly, "Ain't none of his business, jus' like it ain't none of mine nor Maggie's. But if this with Rick is serious ya should consider it I guess, hell I don't know. Ain't a damn couples counselor." He snorted.

Chris sighed, maybe they we're right. "Now help me with these damn bags." Daryl said and broke Chris' concentration, to which he was grateful.

 

\--

That evening Chris was mulling over the idea of telling Rick. Chris, Carl, Rick, and Tyler we're sat in the common room sharing some food at the table. Judith sat on Rick's knee as he fed her.

Chris was so deep in thought he'd barely touched his food, his finger tracing the outside of his bowl as he stared down at it. He was aware of conversation coming from the other three but he wasn't paying attention.

His other hand reached for his bottle of water and took a few sips.

"So when do I start calling him dad?" Carl said, the one sentence Chris caught, breaking his concentration as well as causing him to spew water from his mouth. Sucking in a breathe he started choking, into a bit of a coughing fit. He felt Rick hit him in the back a few times to try and help settle it.

As it ended he looked up at them, all three looking amused. "I think you caught him off guard with that one." Rick said. Rick looked as amused as Carl did, whether it was because of the question in general or because of Chris' reaction it was hard to tell but it was clear the older man wasn't bothered by it.

"I'll say." Chris said through a raspy voice, then he cleared his throat. "We're you serious?" He arched a brow at Carl.

Chris shrugged seemingly unsure, "I mean kinda."

Chris sighed, "Carl your father and I are together." Chris glanced at Rick, he had authority over the boy for the simple fact that he was an adult while Carl was still a kid, and he didn't want to overstep that, or step on Rick's toes. The man was regarding him intently, seemingly curious about how he was going to reply.  
  
"And while I got no plans on that ending, I think it's still a bit soon for that." Chris felt a bit out of his depth to be honest, and he shrugged. "But you can call me what you like. Chris would be just fine, no sense in making a fuss about it."

"What happens when Judy starts calling us both _dada_ though?" Rick asked with a smirk. Chris just brought his head down to the table, they we're teaming up on him now. While the questions we're genuine in nature, the intent was not.  
  
\--

Chris and Rick we're out in the garden area, looking it over. Chris had been meaning to ask Rick about something and was working up to it.

"Rick your a dad. Surely you've had a planned talk for when Carl hits puberty right?" Chris kept his eyes on the plants as he talked.

Rick was either really caught off guard or the man had to think it over because he didn't answer right away. "I'm sure you know how your body works, If you really need me to I can show you though." A smile creeping over Ricks face.

Chris puckered his lips in annoyance before he turned to Rick, the smirk on his face not helping. "Ha fucking ha." Rick chuckled. "No, I meant for Tyler."

Rick nodded, "Figured that much. He at that stage huh?"

Chris scratched his cheek, "I think so? Hell I barely remember going through puberty myself. I'm sure dad had the talk with me but I can't really remember it. Think I might have learned most of it on my own."

Rick arched a brow, "That would explain it."

"Explain what?!" Chris called out louder than he meant to much to Ricks amusement.

"Just messin' with ya don't get fussy."

Here Chris was trying to have a legitimate conversation with the man, asking him for his help and Rick just wanted constantly pester and give him a hard time about it. Rick was supposed to be the mature one here. So Chris turned his attention back to the plants.

"I hadn't thought about it in a long time. Think I was going to try and let Lori handle that part honestly."

"Forget it. I'll ask Hershel or somethin'."

Rick sighed, "He had Shawn but I don't know if they ever had that talk. 'sides all due respect to the man, that was a long time ago and things aren't exactly the same. Might be a bit outdated of a talk."

Chris smiled, "Your probably right." Chris' hands dropped to his side. "I'm not even that damn sure if it's what has been botherin' Tyler but I mean he's at that age. I'm his brother, it's my responsibility to help him figure it out since our dads gone, right? I just don't want him to end up like me."

Rick frowned and cupped Chris' chin with his hand, his thumb on Chris' chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "You ain't so bad. It's puberty, not a damn way of life."

Chris was thankful for the words but he hadn't been the best son, brother, or person for that matter before the world ended. But after it had, he'd done what was necessary to survive and he'd been stuck on that path for a long while. He regretted every bit of it.


	11. Secrets

_Days Later_

 

Chris once again found himself sleeping in Rick's bed.

"It was nice last time, other than the fact that you slipped out the next morning and left me to sleep the damn day away." Rick said.

Chris smiled teasingly, "You needed it, don't complain. Won't be sneakin' out this time though, promise."

Chris was the one against the wall, with his arm dangling over Rick.

"I'm the big spoon this time." Chris muttered, he'd meant for Rick to hear it but the older man hadn't.

"What?" Rick asked opening an eye and looking up at him. Chris chuckled, shook his head and closed his eyes.

They'd been resting for only a moment before Rick adjusted himself so he could see Chris. Chris eyed him suspiciously.

"You and Tyler are so close." Rick whispered and Chris arched a brow waiting for the inevitable point Rick was getting at. "I never asked, mainly out of respect but what happened to your parents?"

Chris inhaled through his nose, he figured this conversation would come up eventually. He'd just never guessed he'd be in bed with the man who asked. "They never made it to Atlanta." He said plainly.

Rick nodded against the pillow in understanding. "Mom was a lawyer, dad was a mechanic. When everything started I was...out. Hadn't spoken to them or been by the house in almost a week. When I got there dad was already dead in the living room, Tyler locked himself in the room upstairs, and mom was packing and panicking." Chris paused for a moment, his eyes staring at Rick's chin, but he was spaced out. Rick lowered his head gently locking eyes with him, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"You don't gotta keep going."

Chris shook his head, "Need to." Rick nodded. "She was a mess, but she was tryin' to stay strong for Tyler. Once she noticed I was there she ran and hugged me, almost breaking down right there. I told her it'd be alright, asked her about Tyler and then my father, no...that thing, it had come back to life. Ripped her right out of my arms in the blink of an eye." Chris bowed his head slightly.

"I grabbed Tyler and got the hell outta there. Made sure he didn't see either of them on the way out but he knew. He had to have heard it all." It was hard for Chris to relive this but a part of him needed to, he was probably holding in too much and this was a weight he could let off his shoulders.

"Wasn't your fault." Rick said.

Chris smiled at him, rubbing a hand up and down the mans arm. "Nah. Don't worry I know there was nothing I could have done. Sooo, since we're gettin' so personal..."

Rick smirked, "Not personal. Just learnin' about one another."

"What made you want to be a cop?"

The roll in Rick's eyes amused him, he was sure the older man had heard this question a hundred times but he didn't know the answer so this was how he was going to get it. They went on like this for a good half hour, just talking, sharing things before they turned in for the night.

\--

That night Chris' sleep was fitful, a particular man's face kept appearing in his dreams. Medium length brown hair, some scruff, he always looked so afraid except for the one moment he was smiling. One instance in particular had the man lying on the cold hard ground in a dark forest, Chris had his hands around his throat tightly.

The man was so familiar, but for some reason in his dream state it was harder to put a name to the face...Paul, yeah his name was Paul.

It felt so real, his hands clasped around the throat, more of a memory than a dream. Chris was bleeding, and crying, the tears and blood falling from his face onto Paul's. The man gasping for breath, fighting to wrench Chris' hands away but Chris' grip was firm and unmoving. He was screaming at the man but it was pitch silent, no noises reached Chris' ears.

Then the face became contorted, almost blurry, and suddenly it was replaced Rick's, the ground covered in leaves changing to a bed. Something clocked his jaw, his grip loosened and he crawled backwards towards the foot of the bed out of sheer instinct.

" _R-Rick?_ " Chris whispered in confusion and anger.

He felt at the tears on the cheek with his fingers, it hadn't fully been a dream. He looked around, he was in the cell, still on Rick's bed.

Rick sat up hacking up a cough and rubbing at his throat.

"I'm fine." The man gasped, reaching for Chris, but the younger man was quick to leap from the bed, making his way quickly to his own cell he sat on his bed staring at his hands.

How could he hurt someone he cared for? These hands... his hands have done many things but never...

He was suddenly aware of Rick standing at his cell entrance.

"Come back." The man looked unshaken, calm even. And that made Chris uncomfortable, was he insane or was he the one being sane?

Chris glared at him, "How can you even ask me that? Come back to where you and Judith sleep after what just fucking happened." Chris snapped.

Rick met his glare with one of his own, "Cuz I trust you, and whatever that was won't happen again."

Chris looked back at his hands in a frenzy of annoyance, "I can control my anger, but Rick I was asleep...that's outta my control. I can't stop myself if I don't know it's happenin'. How can you trust me if I can't even trust myself?"

Rick exhaled, "I know you."

Chris almost laughed in his face, "You _really_ don't."

Then Rick moved into the cell closer but Chris moved quickly by him.

"Where ya going!?" Rick cried out softly, people we're still sleeping.

"Out." Chris said rounding the corner.

 

Once he was outside he glanced at the watchtowers, they we're all occupied so he had his choice of who to bother. He needed somewhere to sleep, somewhere to have a moment away from the others...from Rick.

He spotted Daryl in one of the towers, the one Chris had slept in more times than he could count so he chose. He knew Daryl wouldn't ask any questions, and that's what he needed.

Chris was sure to make plenty of noise coming up so the hunter would know he was there and wouldn't end up with a bullet in the head.

"Still got watch a while longer." The older man mumbled.

"I need a place to sleep, won't be botherin' you."

Chris found a spot in the corner of the inside and rested his head against the wall, he wanted to sleep but his mind wasn't going to, he could tell.

\--

Daryl left hours later and Chris took over watch for the rest of the night. The next morning he went on a run, he was avoiding Rick on purpose. When they returned he went to work taking out walkers at the fence before finally returning to the watchtower, this time Sasha had been on watch. He stuck around and spoke to her for the remainder of her watch and took over once she was gone.

Chris stood in the watchtower, the nights cool air was nice after a day like today. He'd been here for a good three hours before he heard the booted footsteps of someone coming up, peeking over curiously he spotted Rick.

"Whatsup?" He asked, Rick just shook his head.

"Just thought you could use some company s'all."

Chris smiled. "Your just full of surprises huh?" Rick smiled back leaning his arms on the railing beside Chris.

"Didn't see you today." Rick started.

Chris exhaled, "Kept busy, went on a run, up here on watch. Ya know."

Rick's hand found it's way onto his and Chris had to keep himself from flinching away. Rick took notice of this and wrapped his fingers around Chris' hand.

"Hey, last night wasn't you. It won't happen again, you gotta understand that and get past this."

Chris turned so they we're face to face now, and Chris wanted to believe Rick's words but he couldn't.

"You can't know that. How can you be so sure? You...your the last person I want to hurt." Chris' eyes gazed at where his hands had been on Rick's neck, it was too dark to tell but he was sure he had to have left bruises or atleast some sort of mark.

Chris attempted to turn and walk away but Rick held firmly onto his hand, Chris letting out a low growl.

"You said I didn't know you. I know you, maybe I don't know everything but I'm here right now so tell me. What don't I know."

Chris sighed, pulling his hand out of Rick's grasp.

He hesitantly went into his past, a part of the apocalypse he wished he could forget.

How he ran with a group of about twenty guys, how most of the guys we're pricks and some sick in the head but that it worked and they kept each other safe for the most part. But the things they did...that he had been a part of, he regretted it.

One day things went sideways and Chris left.

"I've done things I can never take back, never atone for. These hands..." Chris raised them between the two.

"I've killed people, and I don't mean assholes trying to kill me. I mean people who probably didn't deserve it. I woke up everyday wondering it would be my last."

Rick grabbed his shoulders rubbing them gently, lowering his head slightly so they made eye contact with one another.

"We all woke up with those thoughts."

Chris gave a half assed smile, "But you had people, you had each other. I had monsters, and after I ran I had nobody."

Chris told him all of that and nothing more, and he hated it but he didn't give the details, didn't share the whole story.He left out the worst bits on purpose, he could see that Rick was catching on to this.

Rick's thumbs we're rubbing circles on his shoulders, "You did what you had to to survive. We all did. I get that you don't want to tell me everything. Maybe one day you'll share, but for now I want to be with you Chris because I love you."

Those three words hit him like a brick wall, he was stunned and he couldn't pull away when Rick pulled them in for a kiss.

Or maybe it was that he didn't want to pull away.

The kiss was heavy and deeper as they fought for entrance into each others mouths.

"I love you to." Chris managed to whisper in this war of tongues.

Chris pulled back, the two eyeing each other, Rick looked if he trying to read him and find out if he'd meant it. Seemed Rick was as surprised at him saying it as Chris was himself.

"Everytime I try to move forward with you and start to be happy my past catches up with me."

Rick brought his hand up to Chris' cheek, "When we started this we both knew the other had baggage. We'll make it work."

Chris smiled, he truly wanted to believe Rick.

The two moved slowly inside the tower, Chris with his back pressed against the glass and Rick pressed into his front, hands we're wandering all over the place in a heated frenzy as they occupied each others mouths with a passionate kiss.

Rick was firm in his dominance but it was different than Philip's. Philip had wanted to seize control that night in his apartment.

Rick's approach was similar and unyielding but he always left an out for Chris, never fully took control. And this turned Chris on more than he expected, he felt the calloused hands against his skin as they slipped under his shirt.

Slowly the two managed to remove each others clothes and move to the floor below.

Rick was above him on his hands and knees while Chris was on his back and had his arms wrapped around Rick's neck, the two completely naked and members rubbing against each other.

"Wait." Rick choked out pulling his mouth away from Chris.

Chris looked up at him with an arched brow, "What?" and to his surprise Rick was practically blushing.

"I don't..."

Chris sighed, he got the idea. Rick had never been with another man like this maybe, he'd had said he'd fooled around a long time ago but he never elaborated on how far that had gone, or maybe he was afraid he'd hurt Chris either way Chris just grinned.

"Oh for fucks sake Grimes!" Chris reached down taking a hold of Rick's pride and joy causing the older man to gasp at the sudden pressure.

Chris started stroking it, watching Rick's pleasured and panting face above his own.

"You started this, don't gotta do anything you don't wanna Rick." Chris said silently, the older man nodded with his eyes closed as he bit his lip letting Chris do his thing.

Rick's face lowered onto his forearm, next to Chris' head, the younger man whispering into his ear as he brought him further along. Rick gently and slowly rocking into Chris' hand as he kept stroking.

"I'm-" Rick started, his body tightening.

"Let go Rick." Chris whispered, picking up the pace.

Rick let out a guttural moan as his body spasmed, he bucked forwards as he released onto Chris' stomach, the younger could feel the hot fluid spread out over him and he slowed his hand as Rick rode out the end, at first he thought Rick might collapse ontop of him but to his surprise the man collected himself and sat up on his knees looking down at Chris.

"Sorry." Rick said smiling.

Chris looked down at his stomach and chuckled, "Well I did ask for it, technically I did it. Besides we both wanted that, right?" Chris looked up at Rick who nodded.

"Yeah, we did." The older confirmed. "Suppose we should deal with this now." Rick growled playfully as his hand gripped Chris' member sudden and tight, it had Chris arching his back.

Rick seemed pleased with the reaction as he started pumping, his own semen used as lubricant.

Chris opened one eye for a second to see Rick smirking down at him with a smug ass look, "Fuck you..your enjoyin' this too much." Chris whispered, through grit teeth and in response he strong calloused hand sped up causing Chris to gasp.

Rick was doing work as Chris didn't last long, shooting upwards Chris brought his arm down to bury his face into it as he muffled his moan.

As he lay catching his breath mere moments later Rick slid down beside him resting his head on Chris shoulder.

"That was.."

"Fun?" Chris finished for him with a tired smile.

Rick chuckled. "Was gonna say perfect but fun works I s'pose. We should probably get cleaned up."

Chris reached over with one hand grabbing a handful of Rick's sweat drenched curl's, he so loved the man's hair.

"What are you doin'?" Rick asked not moving his head, which meant he clearly wasn't bothered by it.

"Nothin'." Chris replied, rubbing at the mans scalp gently.

"If I knew spillin' secrets would turn into this I'd have done it sooner."

Rick scoffed and elbowed him in the side playfully, both laughing as they sat up.

Chris grabbed his shirt, using it to clean himself off.

Rick watched clearly amused with an arched eyebrow. "Hope you don't plan on wearin' that."

Chris shrugged with a smile, "Maybe."

\--

They managed to fall asleep after all was said and done, and we're startled when Carol showed up for watch duty the next morning, or rather she was the one startled.

Chris got a glimpse of her surprised face at their partially naked sleeping forms clutched together in a corner with nothing but underwear on before she turned on her heel to exit.

"Sorry!" The woman called out, her hurried footsteps leaving.

Chris laughed and he heard Rick's deep chuckle as the man nuzzled his into his neck. "Mornin'."

"We should probably have put more clothes on." Chris said.

Then Rick's teeth nibbled at his neck and Chris let out a light moan, "Still hear you!!" Carol cried out from below, they hadn't given her time to escape hearing distance, Chris covered his mouth with his hand.

Neither of the men could contain their laughter, it broke the sensual moment they we're having but was quite amusing.

When Rick's finger was so close to Chris' eye all of a sudden he furrowed his brow, then he felt the finger trace down his scar. Rick gently traced down the forehead, down to the cheek and up again.

Chris chuckled, "What are you doing?" Chris asked turning so he could see Rick's face, the man propped up on his elbow looking down at him.

"I wanna hear the story about this one day. Whether it's good or bad I want to, 'sides it's hot."

Chris laughed, "You did not just say it was _hot_. You are too old to be using that term."

Rick arched a brow, "But not too old to fuck you?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You ain't fucked nothin' yet, my hand did the work if I remember correctly." Chris grinned." 'Sides who say's you'll be the one doin' the fucking anyways?" he asked sitting up.

Rick cracked a smile, "Let's jus' say I got a feelin'." Chris turned his face away as he stood up grabbing his clothes so Rick wouldn't see him smiling. This man got to him like no other.

Chris smirked, "You want the story then you've gotta work for it. No handouts."

Chris turned in time to see the mans brow furrow, "What's that s'posed to mean?" To which Chris shrugged teasingly.

 

 

Once they we're dressed Rick stopped him at the exit grabbing his hands, he flipped them so Chris' palms faced upwards.

"They we're nothing but tender and loving last night. Like I said before, it won't happen again."

Chris stared at the older man. Rick didn't wait for a reply as he left Chris standing there watching after him.

"And if it does I'll knock you on your ass, so quit worryin'."

 

\--

 

"Daryl spotted a warehouse, said it looked good. So me and him are gonna check it out." Chris was telling Rick by the pig pen days later.  
  
Rick nodded as he took his gloves off, the man was covered in sweat. "Be careful."  
  
Rick looked unsure of something which caused Chris to pause, then the man moved closer to the edge of the pen.  
  
Chris raised a brow, "Hell no, your sweatier than those damn pigs."  
  
Chris backed up out of the older mans reach, Rick just grinned at him. "Fine."  
  
"Ya know it's nice. It's like your stayin' home with the kids all the time while I'm out gettin' the chow. Kinda like your average family."  
  
Rick raised a brow. "Did you just call me the mom, pretty sure you just said I was the bitch in this relationship." Even though Rick looked partially amused Chris got the sense that Rick was going to jump the fence and try to prove that theory was wrong at any moment.  
  
Chris smiled ear to ear, "'course not." He was sincere, they we're both doing what needed to be done for these people and this family, he'd never think differently.  
  
Then Daryl's whistle came from up at the prison telling Chris to hurry up, he rolled his eyes. Tyler and Carl we're nearby and he was sure to wave to them as he drove by in his jeep.  
  
\--  
  
"It's a nice find." Chris whispered to Daryl as the two stood on a dumpster staring into the dusty windows of the warehouse, it looked untouched. Chris held an assault rifle while Daryl had his crossbow at the ready. "Somethin' don't smell right." Daryl muttered as he and Chris rounded the side of the building looking for a way in. "Might be those damn armpits of yours." Chris chuckled as they reached the nearby door. The place looked empty, almost untouched and that could lead to a number of things. Daryl gave the door a shove with his shoulder.  
  
"Ain't budgin', try around back." Daryl said with a snort.  
  
"So, you seen Beth and Zach?" Chris asked as they rounded the building quietly.  
  
"What 'bout'em?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just good to see some young love in the air." Chris gleamed as he followed after Daryl.  
  
"Yeah well. They ain't the only ones, you and Rick gettin' cozy too."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Rick's far from young."  
  
Chris saw Daryl shrug his shoulders as they neared their destination. "Don't matter. Love's love. Beth findin' someone after Jimmy is nice. Jus' like Rick after Lori."  
  
Chris exhaled, "Dixon if I didn't know any better I'd say you we're jealous. When are you and Carol going to close in on one another huh?"  
  
The glare he received from Daryl was far from a tease, more along the lines of.. Shut your trap or your dead. Chris didn't need to be told twice, he threw up his hands defensively with a smile.  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
Chris stepped up to the heavy rusted rolling metal door, "Here." Chris said handing Daryl the weapon so he could get better leverage. Chris put all of his weight into it, the door managed to open ever so slightly. The mechanism that tried to force the door to shut once again was still working and Chris had to move his foot and leg into the gap to keep it from closing. 

"Fuck." Chris said trying to adjust himself so he could force the door open further, he'd expected the other man to have helped out by now. The fact that he hadn't had Chris turning his head to look at the hunter.

Daryl wasn't even paying attention. Gazing around at their surroundings the man had his nose in the air like a damn dog, did he ACTUALLY smell something? Nah he was just being himself.

That's when the gunfire started, the first shot buzzing by Chris' ear and pinging off the building.

 

It all happened so fast, the shots, the shouting, and the door....that damn stupid door.

 

\--

 

Thinking back Chris wished he'd taken more notice to Daryl's discomfort, maybe things would have gone differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Successful Cliffhanger. Cha-CHING~


End file.
